


Newsies One Shots

by Newsiesgirl



Series: Newsies One Shots [2]
Category: Newsies
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Lotsof, M/M, Multi, Newsies - Freeform, One Shot, sprace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 69
Words: 30,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newsiesgirl/pseuds/Newsiesgirl
Summary: Lots of different one shots of my Wattpad account - Newsiesgirl





	1. Sleepovers

Trigger warning- mentions of self harm

Race hated Saturday nights, yeah he could be out partying but no instead he's sitting on his bed. He stares at the clock, it reads 5:30 pm. 5 hours till his boyfriends get back. Spot is working, Albert is at night school and Elmer is working. Race goes to school during the day and doesn't have a job. 

Race took off his jumper to change it as it was dirty from cooking, he looked at his wrist. 5 months since he last did anything and he was so proud of himself but his body craved it. A lone tear fell down his face, he put on another jumper and climbed onto the bed. He laid down and cried, he didn't want to relapse. He needed to get better, not just for himself but for his boyfriends. He snuggled into the pillow as he sobbed. As he cried he didn't hear his three boyfriends come in early. 

The boys wanted to surprise Race as they know he hates Saturdays. They walked into the living room expecting him to be on the couch watching frozen or some Disney movie, but he wasn't. They heard soft sobbing coming from the bedroom, Elmer was the first to notice and told the other boys by pointing upstairs. They followed each other upstairs and opened the door quietly, there they found Race crying, his head was snuggled into the pillow. Albert and Elmer stood at the door while Spot went over. Spot and Race dated just as a two person couple as did Albert and Elmer and then the boys started going on double dates and ended up getting feelings for each other and that's how they ended up like this.

Spot laid behind the boy, he wrapped his arm around his waist. Race didn't even need to look to know it was Spot because that's how they slept, Spots arm around his waist. While Albert and Elmer slept in the other bed in the room. Race turned around in his arms and buried his face in Spots chest.

"What's wrong, Pretty boy" Spot asked kissing his forehead. He summoned Albert and Elmer to come sit on the bed with them. 

"M-my body wants to relapse, b-but I don't" he mumbled into Spots chest. Elmer laid behind Race with Albert behind him. Elmer played with his hair and Albert held his hand and rubbed circles on it.

"We can help you get through this, Racey" Elmer said softly. 

"Yeah because we all love you, babe" Albert added. 

"I-I love you guys too" Race said. 

Instead of Albert and Elmer going to sleep in their bed, they fell asleep how they were. All in each other's arm. Spot stayed awake and let the tears fall down his face, he didn't want his Racer to relapse, he wanted him to be safe. He hadn't noticed the dirty blonde haired boy wake up. Race wiped his tears away and kissed him, he snuggled himself back into Spots chest. Spot knew he was going to be alright, he rested his chin on the boys head after kissing it and fell asleep.

This was short but ya know, first time writing a polyamory ship fanfic, let me know what you thought and leave requests below :)


	2. Sprace- Signing for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am transferring all these over from Wattpad they are pretty bad to start with so just stick around for the goods one :)

Modern AU  
Romeo lived with his foster brother Race and his foster parents. They was a normal family, expect from the fact Race was deaf and used hearing aids. Though he could hear perfectly with his hearing aids, he did prefer to be signed to and preferred to lip read. It was his first day at the same school as his brother, his parents didn't think it was safe for Race to go there but Race begged and begged as did Romeo until they gave in. Romeo may his friends aware of Races situation and also taught them basic sign language though Davey already knew a lot of sign language. 

Race walked in the cafeteria and spotted his brother and walked quickly over to him. Romeo handed him his packed lunch, Race sat next to him and thanked him. He began to tuck in. A boy- who went by the name of Spot Conlon- sat beside him.   
"That's Spot Conlon, King of Brooklyn and the boys bathroom on the second floor of the main building" Romeo said as well as signing.   
Race turned to Spot and waved at him. Spot waved back at him. Spot was determined to make this kid his friend, there was something about him. Maybe it was his bright blue eyes or his blonde hair. 

—A week later—

Spot had hanged round with Race everyday since they met, Race ate his lunch. Romeo was trying to get his attention by calling his name, Spot observed what was happening and got Romeo's attention and then point to his ear. Romeo reached behind both of Race's ears and turned them on.

"What do you think your doing" Race said without signing.

"Me, mom and dad have told you to keep them on. I was trying to tell you that you have a free period next" Romeo signed and said. Race nodded. Spot tapped him.

"I have a free period too, you can come to my bathroom. Nobody will come in" he said and signed having to stop twice to ask Davey what some words were. Races face lit up, he smiled and nodded.

The boys walked to Spots bathroom, they sat leaned against the wall. 

"Ya know you don't have to sign for me, I can lip read and hear...if I have my hearing aids on" Race said.  
"But I like signing for you" Spot said facing Race so he could lip read.

"But I like the sound of your voice" Race smiled at him.

"And I like the sound of your voice, Pretty boy" Spot said stilling facing him. 

"You think I'm pretty?" Race asked, a little confused to whether he heard right or not.

"Yes, yes I do" Spot said smiling and ruffling the boys hair. 

Race leaned forward a little. Spot leaned forward the fill the gap, he pressed his lips against Races. The kiss was soft and sweet.

"I like signing for you, Racer" Spot said.

"I know, Can you tell me what this means though?" Race said and the signed 'will you be my boyfriend?' Spot had gotten lessons of Davey on how to sign so he knew exactly what it meant.  
"You want me to be your boyfriend?" Spot asked trying to hide his blushing face. 

"Yes, I do" Race said.

"Then I want you to be my boyfriend" Spot said and then kissed Race again.

They spent the rest of the period in the bathroom, Race had his head against Spots shoulder. They spoke about anything and everything, occasionally kissing each other. This is how they wanted to spend the rest of their life, in each other's arm and company, sharing kisses. This was perfect.


	3. Javid- Freezing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My requests are open :)

Modern AU  
Jack and Davey had been roommates for at least a year now, they were best friends. While most people go out partying on a Saturday night, Jack and Davey stayed home and watched films and ate popcorn. The two were almost inseparable, Jack was very touchy in public and private but no one ever thought anything of it because Jack normally had his arm around Davey's waist or shoulders. 

"Jack! Can you see if the heating is working?" Davey asked/shouted. Jack checked the meter.

"No, it won't work. I thinks it's broke" Jack shouted back. 

Jack was already in layers of clothes and wrapped in a blanket, Davey came down wrapped in a blanket. 

"We're going to freeze, it's -1 outside" Davey said.

"Then we'll have to cuddle and share a bed with lots of blanket until some can come out" Jack said.

"I called someone, but they can't come for a few days because of the snow. Now it's Saturday so let's watch some films" Davey said going to get popcorn and blankets.

Jack put on a Disney film, when Davey sat down he was almost immediately in his lap. He snuggled up into his chest, Davey didn't mind he just covered them in blankets. He could feel a shivering Jack against him, he wrapped his arms around him to try and keep him warm.   
——  
It had been a week since they had the heating fixed but Saturday nights they cuddled like they did that night. It was Tuesday which meant Jack was going to be drawing all night, Davey was sat on the couch watching an educational tv programme. Jack came in with a sketch book and pencils. He came and sat in Davey's lap, Davey didn't say anything he just watched the television. Jack began to colour in the drawing of Davey he'd been working on for a few months now. He wanted everything perfect. Davey wrapped his arms around Jacks waist and peered over his shoulder.

"Is that me?" Davey asked looking at a perfect drawing.  
"Umm...Yeah" Jack stuttered, he started to close the book. 

"No, I like it. I want to watch you finish it" Davey opened the book and rested his head on Jacks shoulder, he'd turned the tv off so he could put all his focus on to what Jack was doing.

It had been 4 hours since Jack starting colouring, they were in the same position. Jack finally finished, he added the final touches. He put the pencil down and turned around so he was straddling the taller boy, he show him the colouring.

"What'd ya think?" Jack asked.

"It's perfect" Davey said, biting his lip.

"Not as perfect as you" Jack said, putting the sketchbook down. 

He cupped Davey's cheeks in his hands and leaned in and kissed him, he kissed him like he'd been wanting to kiss him for ages. Which he had. 

"I've been wanting you to that for a long time" Davey said, smiling. 

"And I've wanted to do that for a long time" Jack said kissing him again.


	4. Sprace- Detention Kings

Au- Modern high school. 

Spot sat in his usual seat at in the back corner, he had his feet up on the table. It was just a usual day in detention nobody else was here yet, there was normally just a few people who was late to school. A new boy with dirty blonde curly hair walked in, his eyes were the bluest of blues. 

"Mr Conlon, this is Anthony Higgins. He's new to this school and managed to get in trouble on his first day, so he'll be joining you" The teacher said. "I'll be back in 5" she left the room.

Race sat right in front of Spot. When Race was turned away from him he blushed, he'd never seen such as cute boy in his life.

"So Anthony-" Spot was interrupted by Race.

"Racetrack, I prefer being called Racetrack-Race for short. Nobody calls my Anthony, that teacher refuses to though" he said turning around.

"Alright, my name Sean but everyone calls me Spot, I'm assuming that it's because I like to steal other people Spots, but then again I don't know" He said while Race took into the beauty in front of him.

"Hold up. Sean Conlon, as in the King of Brooklyn and King of Detention" Race said, the only reason he was at this school is because Jack Kelly wanted him to move here to be with the rest of the newsies.

"Yeah..wait, how would you know?" Spot asked putting his feet down and leaning forward.

"I'm second in command for the King of Manhattan, anything happens to him then I'll step up" Race said turning 180 degrees around.

"Oh, Jack Kelly. He's a right bitch sometimes" Spot said, Race agreed. 

Before they knew it detention was over, the teacher came back but fell asleep. So the boys left early.  
——  
Once again Spot was alone in detention, for once he didn't have his feet on the desk. He thought he was going to be the only one, the teacher had already gone off to another classroom to sleep. Race walked in, he smiled and went at sat down next to Spot. He has purposely got himself in trouble for the past 3 weeks just so he could be in detention with Spot, yeah they talked at break and lunch but everyone was around then. 

"Hey there, Spotty boy" Race resting his head on Spots shoulder, he sounded tired.

"Awww, is Pretty boy tired" Spot said putting one arm around Race, he didn't mean to say that name out loud, he always called it him in his head.

"Pretty boy? Hey, do you think I'm pretty" Race said sitting up and bringing his face close to Spots.

"What if I do?" Spot asked.

"Then this will happen" Race didn't know what was happening, he just let his instincts take over. He cupped Spots cheek and kissed him.

"Not here" Spot grabbed Races hand and took him to the nearest boys bathroom, which happened to be the one Spot owned which meant nobody else would come in.  
Spot pushed Race up against the wall and kissed him hard and rough. The kiss got heated. The boys broke away because apparently oxygen was more important then kissing somebody.

"Race" Spot said "I like you...a lot. I'm just going to leave now" he continued and then we to turn around but Race grabbed his face and kissed him.

"I like you too, Spotty boy. And I want Youse to be my boyfriend" Race said, Spot said yes and the boys walked home hand in hand. 

And so they spent the next a year at school in detention, sharing kisses when the teacher wasn't there, their hands either in each other's hand or on the others thigh. The boys were supportive of Race and Spot and everyone handed Jack Kelly money, it turned out Jack Kelly was the only who saw it coming.


	5. Javid- Mom Friend

Modern AU

Davey Jacobs was the mom of the first group, whenever the boys went out to parties him and Crutchie was always to there to make sure they was behaving and to give them all lifts home to make sure they got home safely. Davey was only looking after Jack tonight, usually he looked after; Jack, Race, Spot, Mush and Blink. But the other 4 was on a double date, Spot with Race and Mush with Blink. Davey have agreed to keep an eye on Crutchie's 4; Romeo, Spec, Elmer and Albert. The rest of the boys went to different places, Davey tried to go with them but they refused. Davey was sat at a table with Crutchie, Crutchie was doing sudoku and Davey was reading. Davey all of a sudden felt a weight on his knee, somebody whispered in his ear. He looked and saw it was Jack, he closed his book.

"You all right Jackie?" Davey asked looking at Jacks pouting face.

"Some boy rejected me and some girl, I want to go home" Jack said crossing his arms.

"Ok, Crutchie me and Jack are going home. Text me if you need anything" Davey said, Crutchie nodded in response.

Davey got Jack in the car and had an argument with him about why he had to wear a seatbelt, Davey ended up wining. Davey drove them back to their apartment, they had been sharing an apartment for a few months now. Davey carries Jack to his bed and got him a drink to try and sober him up. He went to leave when Jack whimpered again.

"Stay..." Jack pouted, he was now in his pyjamas.

"One minute then" Davey said.

Davey returned with some tablets for morning and himself in his pyjamas. He got in next to Jack, who immediately grabbed his waist. There was about an inch in between the boys, Jack closed the gap when he pressed his lips against Davey's. Davey had liked Jack for a long time, he knew he was only doing this cause he drunk and he was sad so he kissed him back. He wasn't going to remember it in the morning anyway. Jack kissed Davey rougher biting his lower lip, Davey allowed Jacks tongue to enter. There tongues fought but eventually Jacks won, Jack explored Davey's mouth. Davey pulled away after a while, another whimper came from Jack.

"Bed time, Jackie" Davey said.

"Cuddle me" Jack said turning around so he was facing away. 

Davey wrapped his arms around Jacks waist and rested his chin on his head and the two fell asleep   
——  
Luckily, Davey woke up first. He got up and went and made some toast for him and Jack. He ate is, as he finished he heard a whimper once again coming from Jack. He grabbed Jacks toast and took it upstairs.

"Take you tablets then eat your toast" Davey said handing him his toast.

"Your such a good mom friend, your also a good kisser" Jack said eating his toast.

"What do you mean I'm a good kisser" Davey said, looking at the tablets Jack didn't take.

"I wasn't drunk last night you know, I drunk one glass of beer. That's why I haven't taken my tablets and why I remember last night" He said, mouth full of toast.

"Oh" Davey said, that's all he managed to say.

"I've been wanting to do that since we met" Jack said.

"Really? Cause I've been wanting for you to do that" Davey said, sitting next to him.

"I've also wanted to you to my boyfriend, so will ya?" Jack asked finishing his toast.

"Well I've been wanting to be your boyfriend, so yes I will" Davey smiled.

"Good boy for eating your toast" he kissed his forehead and grabbed his plate and took it downstairs. Everything was perfect. Jack was his and he was Jacks.


	6. Sprace- My Foster Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is going to be errors in this because I do not proof read things and don't want to start now lol

Jack had seen the looks Spot and Race had been giving each for months, they were clearly in love with each other. Now Spot Conlon was never touchy with anyone expect Race, he was all over Race. When the boys went selling on the weekends or after school, nobody other than Race was allow to sell in Spots space. 

It was currently lunch time at school, they was in the common room. Race was in Spots lap, reading him some poems from a book that Davey given had given him. Jack observed the boys from a far, he currently had his head on his boyfriend, Davey's, shoulder. Spot had one arm tightly wrapped around Races waist and the other on his thigh. He watched the way Spot smiled at Race as he read him a poem, Race snuggled into Spots chest as he continued to read the poems to him. Jack got Davey's attention.

"Dave, them two are obviously in love. I'm going to get them together" Jack said.

"You've got a point, Jackie. But how are you going to do that?" Davey asked, looking at Race and Spot.

"I could lock them in a room at Medda's theatre" Jack suggested.

"Don't see what that will achieve but you can try" Davey said.

"You can help me" Jack said.

"Can I?" Davey said sighing.

"Yes, you can" Jack said. 

He turned his attention back to the boys, Spot had just ruffled his hand in Races hair. Race kissed the boys cheek and then wrapped his arms around his neck to give him a hug, those boys had to be the only two people who thought they didn't like each other.   
——  
Jack called both the boys to an empty room in theatre, he told them he'd back in a second. He shut the door and locked it. Race went up to the door to try and open it.

"Someone's locked in" He said.

"Yeah, my foster brother! Little devil" Spot said.

"Yeah and you ain't coming out until you admit it to each other!" Jack shouted from outside, he sat against the door next to Davey who was studying.

"Admit what?" Race questioned.

"I don't know, I do have a slight idea though" Spot replied.

"What?" Race asked, sitting down. Spot sat beside Race and rested his head on Races shoulder.

"It's impossible, you'll hate me" Spot said, snuggling his head into Races shoulder. 

"I could never hate you" Race said, looking down at him.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you" Spot said sitting up and moving to sit in front of Race, he sat crossed legged in front of him. 

"Ok...so I've been wanting to do this for a long time but I thought you'd hate me" Spot grabbed his hands. "I like ya, a lot. No I don't like you, I love you" Spot said looking away.

"I love you too" Race said.

"Really?" Spot asked.

"Yeah doofus" Race said.

Spot looked at Race and kissed him, it was soft but eager kiss like he'd been wanting to do for ages, which he had. Spot brought Race into the lap, they broke apart.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?" Spot asked smiling.

"Yes!" Race asked hugging him.

"Finally!" Jack said as he unlocked the door, he dragged Davey in by the hand. "Took you long enough" 

"What you on about?" Spot asked. 

"You two have been giving each other lovey dovey looks for weeks and the way you touch each other" Jack said.

"Jackie's got a point" Davey said, looking up from his book. Spot and Race looked at each and smiled. Maybe they had and maybe Jack did have a point.

"Well how about you come on a double date with me and Dave? We're going Jacobi's deli" Jack said.

"Sure, sounds good" Spot grabbed Races hand and went to the door and off they went to the deli.


	7. Sprace- Soulmates?

Soulmate AU (I will do a Javid and other ships version soon)  
Modern AU

The first words that your soulmate say to you are engraved on your thigh. Racetrack Higgins loved to stare at his when he was at home, nobody has said his words. His was waiting for the day when somebody would say them. His words were 'Watch it, Pretty boy'. I didn't matter if you were straight, if a boy said it and you were a boy then you'd be destined to be gay and be with said boy. You didn't really have a choice, you could date anybody you wanted until you met your soulmate.  
Race had never dated, he didn't want to. He had an idea of who it could be, he guessed it would be a boy. He had some sort of feeling he was gay. He looked at the words before getting changed and then grabbing his bag and breakfast and then heading out the door.

Spot Conlon didn't believe he would ever find his soulmate, he'd never dated before but he had hooked up with a few boys. He looked at his words 'Oh sorry, I'm just trying to find Jack Kelly' Spot knew who Jack Kelly was, they'd hooked up once but they never speak about it. He was a close friend of Spots but they barely hung round, Spot would sit in his bathroom at lunch so nobody bothered him. He pulled his trouser leg down and then grabbed his bag and walked out the door.  
Race couldn't find Jack anywhere, until he spotted Davey. He ran through the crowd of students, he was almost there when he bumped into someone.

"Watch it, Pretty boy" Spot said getting up.

"Oh sorry, I'm just trying to find Jack Kelly" Race said before walking off.

When Race reaches Davey that's when he realised what the boy had said to him. He said his words, wait hold up. His soulmate was Spot Conlon, he'd never spoken to him until now but Spot Conlon. Jack was stood with Davey, Race dragged Jack into the nearest empty classroom.

"I just bumped into Spot Conlon and he said the words that are on my thigh, he's my soulmate Jack!" Race said, in a tone of a lot of emotions.

"Good luck too you then" Jack said.

"what do you mean good luck" Race said chasing after Jack who was walking off, was Spot really as bad as Jack claimed him to be.

Spot went to his bathroom, first period didn't matter to him, who likes math anyway other than the 'walking mouth' aka Davey Jacobs. Spot thought, Racetrack Higgins had said the words, Jack Kelly's best friend said his words. Spot had heard Jack tell Race to stay away from him because he was a bad dude and it's cause they don't want anyone to know they're friends, but it'll come out one day.

Race has a free period, he knew that Spot always hung around in the bathroom that he claimed as his own. Race breathed in and then out, he pushed them bathroom door open. There was Spot Conlon sat on the side reading a book. He was actually reading a book. Spot put down said book and looked at Race, a smile instantly came onto his face.

"Hey there, pretty boy" Spot said standing up.

"You said my words" Race told him.

"And you said mine, so what?" Spot said leaning against a cubicle.

"So what?! It means we're soul mates Spot. Bloody soul mates" Race said getting a bit agitated.

"Woah calm down, I know. What's bad about that?" He asked nicely patting the counter seeing if Race wanted to sit.

"My parents...they'll....ugh never mind" he said climbing on the side. Spot came and sat next to him.

"They'll kick you out? My parents did that, youse could always crash with me" Spot said.

"But you don't even know me, why would you do that?" Race asked.

"Because your my soul mate, I gotta look after the guy I'm destined to be with, now don't I" Spot said, Race was a little shocked at the fact Spot had a nice side.

"Jack said good luck to me, what's that suppose to mean?" He asked smiling at him.

"He's just teasing you" Spot said and smiled back.

The boys gazed into each other's eyes for a few seconds, it felt like minutes, and then they joined at the lips and melted into a kiss. And just like that Spot Conlon and Racetrack Higgins had found their soulmate


	8. Sprace- Race's Cigar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, This one is really short

Everyone just assumed Race had Cigars because he liked the taste and the smell. When nobody had actually asked him why.

Race and Spot were sat on the docks near Brooklyn bridge. Spots feet were dangling just above the water, Races head in his lap. Spot looked down at Race who currently had his famous cigar between his lips. 

"Racer, why do you always have cigars? Do you just like the taste?" Spot asked. Race sat up.

"Let me tell you a story. As a child I was the biggest restless child you could ever meet. I couldn't sit still, I just fidgeted all the time. An older newsies who went by the name of Smokes came up to me with a cigar. I think he really couldn't stand me fidgeting all the time. He told me to try the cigar. At first it tasted horrible and disgusting it also smelt it" Race twiddled the cigar between his fingers as he spoke. "But the feel of it in my hand and mouth made me feel something. It gave me something to do so I would stayed focused, it made me relax. The reason I don't like anyone touching or stealing my cigars is because it brings me back to reality. I don't think I'd be able to have to conversation right now with my cigar. I'd probably be swimming" 

Spot smiled at Race, he listened to every word his boyfriend had said.

"As your beautiful boyfriend, I promise to make sure that nobody steals your cigars or that you always have one" Spot said in a protective way. 

Race smiled at his boyfriend who lent in a kissed him.

From that point on Race always had a cigar and Spot made sure of that.


	9. Sprace- My feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this is short. I think I had writers block when I wrote this one and the last.

Mature language warning   
This was it. Spot Conlon was going to tell Race exactly how he felt. The school already knew he was gay, so he would be hiding much.

Spot stood on top of the table and said: 

"I want the prettiest guy in school to listen to me" he directed his attention to Race who was looking around the room for a boy. He also looked confused to why everyone was looking at him.

Spot picked up the nearest carton of apple juice and threw it at his head.

"Racer, I'm talking to you. Ya Nitwit" 

Race looked at him, his face lit up.

"Listen here, you're a little shit, but you're my little shit. I have feelings for you and I know you have feelings for me too. So it's about goddamn time we acknowledge them. So what do you say, go out with me?" Spot said looking at him the whole time.

"Of course, Spotty boy" Race smiled.

Spot hopped of the table and kissed him. It was a short but passionate kiss. The newsies and everyone else there all cheered.


	10. Javid- Prompt

"Somehow you don't even have to open your mouth to make my head hurt"

Jack looked at Davey, who looked back at him. David looked like he was going to punch Jack Kelly so hard in the face he surprise everyone, but he didn't. He turned around and started to walk away. Jack wanted to say something, he had to say something.   
He was about to say something when to his and everyone else's surprise, Davey turned around. He looked at him. 

"Somehow Jack Kelly, you don't even have to open your mouth to make my goddamn head hurt" Davey said. 

He turned back around and walked out. For once in his life Davey had said something out of his manner. He said 'goddamn', that definitely surprised the boys. Well Davey turning around and actually saying something surprised the boys and Jack, well Jack just stood there absolutely gob smacked. 

By the time Davey got back Les was home from school. Luckily with Daveys and his dads wages there was enough to send one boy to school. Davey said Les could have though it killed him inside not being able to go to school.  
He walked straight past Les who tried to get into conversation with him. He walked into his bedroom and slammed the door. It was a good job his parents or sister wasn't home because they wouldn't have been happy about that. David sunk his head into the pillow and just let all the tears flow.

Meanwhile, Jack was speaking to Les in the kitchen. He explained everything that had happened and Les let him go speak to Davey. He quietly opened the door and sat down on David's bed.

"Go away, Les" Davey mumbled.

Jack didn't say anything, he put his hand on the others back and rubbed in circles gently. Davey immediately knew this was Jack, he could tell by the boys soft gentle touch. 

"Stop Jack" Davey said sternly. He lift his head up from the pillow and looked at the boy.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean too" Jack said, truly looking sorry for his actions. 

The boys had a long and meaningful talk. It felt like it lasted hours, when in fact it only lasted 20 minutes. By the time the conversation had ended, Davey's head was buried into Jacks chest. Jack was softly rubbing Davey's back to calm him.

During their talk Davey had shouted at Jack. He needed to, he had to. Jack just let him.


	11. Sprace- Prompt

Prompt: "Any shorter and you'd probably fade out of existence"  
———  
"I'm so gonna get you Higgins" Spot said chasing after Race, he pinned him against the nearest wall. He went to punch him when Race grabbed his fist and spoke to him.

"Any shorter and you'd probably fade out of existence" Race said back smirking.

Spot looked so angry, he'd probably kill someone with out meaning too. He didn't like it when people commented on his height. Many people commented on the fact that such a small guy had so much authority. And yes sometimes that made him feel good about himself, but sometimes it annoyed him.

Spot's grip on Races wrist tightened. Just by looking at Spot you could tell that one wrong move and Race would lying on the floor not responding to anything. Race honestly thought Spot was about to hit him square in the face but instead he dragged him to a bathroom nobody used. Spot went into his pocked and fished out a key and locked the two in the bathroom.

"Say it again I dare you" Spot said angrily.

"Why are we in here?" Race asked, looking confused.

"Because the school do not need to know about us having a fight. If you hadn't noticed I keep thing to myself. Now if you think you're so hard say it again."

"Fine, Spot if you were any shorter you'd probably fade out of existence." Race said with the same smirk he had the first time.

It was the damn smirk that set Spot of in the first place. Spot punch the nearest toilet cubicle and dented it. While this was happening Race had backed into the nearest corner. He didn't fancy being punched. He still had the smirk on his face though.  
Spot walked over to him, he looked angry and something else that Race just couldn't work out. Once again Spot pinned him to the wall but instead of going to punch him, Spot did the unthinkable. He kissed Race. Right there. In a high school bathroom and Race also did the unthinkable he kissed him right back.

Race had been wanting Spot for years now. As Spot wanted Race for years too. Neither of the boys had realised this until this kissed happened. They put all the feelings they had felt towards each other for the past few years into this very kiss. These feelings made the kiss passionate but also fury and fire. 

Neither of them knew how long they'd been kissing for. They broke apart a few times for breath. Spot still wanted to punch Race but he definitely preferred this. By the time their little make out session had ended, both the boys had forgot why they were fighting in the first place. Also, upon their faces was the biggest smile the two boys have had in a while. 

Spot unlocked the bathroom and the two left with their fingers entwined.


	12. Javid- Soulmates

The first words that your soulmate would say engraved on your thigh. Jack Kelly would just paint over them so he wouldn't have to think about it. While Davey had studied his for a while think there was some sort of scientific explanation behind it, there isn't by the way.

Jack Kelly had the words 'sorry,I'm new here.' The only thing was no one new had come into this school apart from the start of the school year which was like 3 months ago. So Jack just thought he wasn't going to met his soulmate till he got a job, which was very unlikely.

Davey Jacobs had the words 'Watch it, I almost dropped my paints.' Now Davey is due to start at his new school today. He just told himself not to bump into anyone with paints. He didn't want to find his soulmate. He didn't need to.  
Davey made his way through the school, he kept looking between his timetable and the classroom door, he was trying to find his way to his first class. He wasn't really paying attention when he walked straight into someone.

"Watch it, I almost dropped my paints." Jack said.

"Sorry, I'm new here" Davey said.

The two just looked at each other. Davey did the only thing he could, he walked as fast as he could to his next class. His teacher told him there was only one seat left and pointed to it. Davey got his equipment went the person he was going to be setting next to for the next two periods, it was a double lesson, sat down. 

Davey looked up. No, this wasn't happening. It was the dude who just said his words. Davey wished the floor would just swallow him then and there.

"Didn't get chance to introduce myself, I'm Jack, Jack Kelly. Though some of my friends call me Cowboy." He said, Davey looked at him. God, that smile could kill someone.

"I'm Davey Jacobs." He smiled, unsurely. 

The first 15 minutes of lesson was silence. It was nice, Davey didn't have to speak to this person. 

"Right. You are going to be working on a history project. You may chose what historical event you do but you are going to be working with the person next you. You have 3 weeks including the lessons we have together." Davey's teacher said.  
Nope. This couldn't have been happening. 

"I would quite like to do it on the Newsboy's strike, in particular the one in 1899."Jack said.

"Sure, I would love to learn about that." Davey smiled.

They had been looking in textbooks and writing down the facts they had found out for the lesson. The boys agreed to meet up after school at Jack's flat to finish it off.  
Davey had found out Jack was adopted by someone called Medda and she brought him the flat underneath her flat.  
\-----------  
Jack and Davey were sat on Jack's couch researching the strikes of the newsboys. It was silent.

"Dave" Jack said, Davey looked up and nodded. "You said my words." Jack said.

Great, Davey thought, just great. The subject he'd been avoiding all day.

"And you said mine." Davey said looking down. 

Jack put his fingers under Davey's chin and lifted his head up. They both stared into each others eyes. In this situation you'd expect Jack to be the one to lean in but Davey did the unexpected and he leaned in and kissed Jack. Jack kissed back and the two melted into a kiss ignored the project they were working on.


	13. Sprace- The Refuge

Spot was pacing around the Manhattan newsboy lodge waiting for Jack, who was hopefully returning with Race. Jack had refused to let Spot go and recuse Race from the refuge with him. Jack had gone with Romeo.   
Davey just watched Spot pace up and down. He didn't know what to say, he didn't know what he was going through. 

Romeo pushed the door open with a force. He looked hurt, he had cut on his face. Most likely from the climbing. Behind him walked in Jack and Race. Jack with a little cut on his left cheek and Race covered in bruises.   
Race clearly got in trouble a lot at the refuge. Spot ran straight over to Race and hugged him. Race buried his head into Spot's shoulder, which was something very rare as Spot was a lot shorter than Race.

Race would have normally had made a sarcastic comment by now. He had seem to shut down and lost his sarcastic demeanour. Spot wasn't ready to let go, Race didn't normally let go until Spot this but this time he wiggled out of Spot's arm and laid down on his bed and faced away from everyone. He didn't even touch the new pack of cigars left for him.

Spot just stared at Race. He knew something was up. He agreed with Jack he'd stay and sleep on the floor, just so he could make sure Race was okay, even though he knew Race wasn't.  
\----------------  
Race got up like normal, still not touching the cigars. He grabbed his hat and put on his shoes. He grabbed his paper bag. He went to leave with the others when Jack and Spot stopped him.

"You ain't selling today. You ain't yourself, something clearly happened in the Refuge." Spot said.

"Yeah, you can talk to us you know. We've been there before too." Jack said.

"Nothing happened okay." Race said and brushed past them. 

Spot and Jack watched him sprint down the stairs. Something had happened but what they didn't know.  
\-----------  
It had been a few days since Race had come out of the Refuge. He slowly was starting to get his sarcasm back. He had touched his cigars but barely spoke to anyone.

Spot was still here, going back to Brooklyn every two days to check on his boys. Race had let Spot join him at night. He let him cuddle him but that was it. No talking, just cuddling.  
Spot stopped Race.

"Me and you are staying here today whether you want to or not. Jack and Crutchie are doing our rounds." Spot said sitting Race down on the bed.

"Racer, you haven't spoken to anyone in a week. You've only said one thing to us. and you're only getting back to being yourself. Please talk to me." Spot said looking at Race.

"Fine." He wasn't happy about having to talk about it. "I made a few comments and they chucked me in a room by myself. They beat me, starved me and didn't let me have anything to drink. I almost died, the day Jack and Romeo came is the day they let me out. They gave me a tiny piece of bread and two sips of water." Race said with tears falling.

Spot hugged him. He wanted to go and murder someone but he knew Race needed him. Race cried into his chest. 

"Why didn't you tell me." Spot said.

"I didn't want ya worrying about my health."

"That's my job being your boyfriend. I look after you and you look after me. I wouldn't have baby you. I know you don't like that. I would just have given you a bit more food." Spot said.

Race just hugged him tightly. He was happy Spot had stuck around and Stopped him.

A/N- I didn't really know where to end this.


	14. Javid- I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short filler in thingy

Jack had never said I love you to David. Davey had said it multiple times and understood Jack wouldn't reply but at least it made him smile.

Jack was lying in his Davey's bed. Davey laid facing away from him on his side. Jack looked at him, gosh he was beautiful even if it was the back of him.

Jack turned to his side so he was facing Davey's back. He thought for a few seconds, pondering if he was finally ready to make a big step in his life. He finally decided he was, he wanted to do this.  
He put his finger on Davey's back who was a little frightened at first. He traced 'I love you' on his back and then quickly turning on his other side to face away. 

Davey turned too and wrapped his arms around Jack and whispered: "I love you too" and kissed Jack's cheeked.

The two fell asleep in their bed all tangled in each other and wide smiles on their faces.

A/N- I feel like Jack would do this and not Davey because Davey has had a lot of love from his family all of his life while Jack has not.


	15. Sprace- Secrets

The strike has been and gone. The newsies had won, obviously. Life seemed to back to normal but Jack Kelly had notice Race was staying out hours past selling time. He also noticed Race was barely ever in Manhattan, but where could he be going? That was the question on Jack's mind. He was going to find out on way or another.

Race came back that night to see all the boys outside on the stairs. They are normally always indoors after selling hours. 

"Albert, why are you guys out 'ere?" Race questioned.

"Jack wants a word with youse." Albert responded.

Race nodded and went inside. There was Jack waiting for him, he looked annoyed. 

"Race, where have youse been goin' after sellin' hours?" Jack said in a stern voice which Race knew he had to answer and there was no getting out of it. 

"Brooklyn." Race said. Jack's face became worried and angry. "Ise been with Spot".

"With Spot?!" Jack practically shouted. "Do youse know how dangerous he is? Right that's it, youse ain't allowed to Brooklyn. Youse is doin' all your sellin' with me. End of." Jack shouted again.  
Jack had once dated Spot. Let's just say it didn't end very well.   
\-------------------------  
It had been a few days since Jack stopped Race from going to Brooklyn. Race had become miserable and depressed. He stopped smoking cigars, stopped eating. He just laid in bed all day. He wouldn't even go out selling.   
Spot had noticed he hadn't see Race in a while. He decided he'd go over to Manhattan to see if everything was alright.

When Spot arrived at the news boy lodging Jack Kelly was outside. 

"Is everything alright with Race?" Spot asked, trying not to be rude. 

Jack drags Spot up the stairs so no one can hear them. Race had heard Spot's voice and was listening in to their conversation.

"Stay away from Race. Youse is nothin' but bad. He don't need that." Jack said shouting.

"Youse don't get to say what he needs and don't. It's his life Jack. He can do what he likes." Spot said back, angrily.

"Youse is a bad person Spot. I just don't want youse to break his heart the way youse broke mine." Jack said quietly. 

"But youse moved on." Spot said, referring to Jack's boyfriend. 

"Just because ise is dating Dave does not mean my feelings have gone. Yes, they are small and tiny but they still there Spot. I don't want youse hurting him."

"Youse is a stupid person Jack. I ain't listening to some selfish idiot like youse. Youse is still hung up on someone you dated long ago." Spot said Angrily. Spot stormed off and slammed anything he could on his way out. 

Jack started to go back down the stairs when he saw Race at the door looking shocked. He went into the room with Race and sat him down. He told him everything. He told him that Spot and him dated once and it ended ugly. He told him everything.

"He may have hurt youse Jack but ise think he's different. He's gentle Jack." Race said.

Jack nodded he finally understood that people change, that people are different around different people. He finally understood the flaws in his plan and realised Spot was going to get Race one way or another. He finally lets it go and tells Race he can date Spot if he likes.


	16. Javid- Rooftops

Jack and Davey sat on Jack's penthouse in the sky. It was dark and the roof top was dimly lit by a lantern. 

The stars lit up the bright sky but Jack didn't see them. He only saw the stars in Davey's eyes. That's all Jack was looking at. 

Davey's strong jawbone. His cute eyes, his nose, his hair, his everything. That's what Davey was to Jack but Davey didn't know it. 

"Davey" Jack said and Davey looked at him. "I'm not straight."

"I know" said Davey looking back at the stars. 

"How?" Jack asked. 

"I've seen your sketchbook" Davey replied. 

Jack's sketchbook was full of photos of Davey. He had a separate one just for him. Crutchie had shown Davey them along time ago. 

"I feel the same, Jack" Davey said looking at the boy as he moved closer. 

The stars and the moon disappeared. The only things the boys saw were each other. 

Jack blushed when Davey smiled at him. He lent toward Davey and planted a gentle kiss on his lips which Davey returned instantly. 

Davey was Jack's star and Jack was Davey's moon and that's all they needed.


	17. Javid- Mom Voice

Jack Kelly rarely ever heard Davey's strict voice or his mom voice as it was known amongst the newsies. He'd only ever use if someone was being dangerous. For example, the last time Jack had heard it was during the strike when Davey told him that they would be winning. The newsies had told Jack all the other times he used it.

Jack was sat on the rooftop ripping his art work to shreds and throwing it off the roof. He couldn't draw anymore, they were all just drawings of Davey. Something about that boy was just intoxicating. Everytime Jack tried drawing Davey he just couldn't get it right. He never did the boy justice. He couldn't get his handsome face right no matter how many times he tried.

Specs had seen Jack draws falling from the window of the lodging house. He went and found Davey to tell him. Specs knew Jack was angry and nobody would speak to Jack in that mood other than Davey. 

Davey climbed upon the rooftop and looked at Jack ripping unfinished drawings to shreds and throwing them off. He was clearly angry which you could tell by the way he was shredding the pictures.

"Jack? Why you ripping them for?" Davey asked politely.

Jack just thought of course it had to be him to come and talk to him, as if seeing him helped.

"Leave me alone." Jack said angrily.

"Jack." Davey said using a little bit of his mom voice.

"Ise said leave me alone. It's my work, ise will do as i please." Jack shouted throwing more drawing off.

"Jack. Stop ripping your art work and talk to me." Davey said with his full on mom voice.

Jack stopped and turned around a little starstruck. He hadn't heard that voice in a while. He walked over to Davey and just dropped his head on his shoulder. Davey wrapped his arms around him.

"Why you ripping your artwork?" Davey asked concerned. 

Jack turned away from him and walk a few feet away from him. 

"Because they are all of...youse. I just ain't getting your features right. Youse is too good for art." Jack said looking away. 

Davey walked over to him and turn Jack's head towards him. He smiled and kissed him. Jack was a little surprised by this but kissed him back very quickly. Once the kiss was done Davey rested his forehead against Jack's

"That was really sweet Jack. Don't rip them. I would like to see them." Davey said kissing his nose.


	18. Foreshadowing

Jack, Davey, Race, Albert, Elmer, Spot and a bunch of other newsies were all sat in the lodging house. Spot had come over from Brooklyn to see Race who's lap he was currently sat in. Jack and Davey were sat very close. As were Albert and Elmer, Elmer had his head on Albert's shoulder and Finch had his on Albert's other shoulder. 

"Davey, what's foreshadowing?" Albert asked. 

"It's like stabbing." Spot replied.

"...No, it's not Spot." Davey said.

"Is it like fortune telling?" Finch asked. 

"Not quite." Davey said.

"Ooooo, is it Tarzan." Race suggested. Everyone shot him the 'are you dumb' look.

Davey shook his head.

"I know! It's when you shade something to create a shadow." Jack said. 

The newsies all started shouting out things they thought Foreshadowing was. 

"If you guys actually let me speak, I could tell you." Davey said using a little bit of his mom voice.

Every newsies went quiet. There face's looked like Davey had slapped them. 

"Foreshadowing is giving a hint that something might happen. For example, In a story if it started by describing a grave that may suggest someone is going to die later on." Davey said.

All the newsies nodded but still looked a little confused. They quickly moved on to a game of poker.


	19. Albert/Finch/Elmer- Birds

"Oh come on Finch just get down." Jack shouted attracting the attention of Albert and Elmer.

"Piss off, Jack. Ise am with my kind now." Finch said.

"What are youse doin'?" Albert asked Jack.

"There were birds in the tree and Ise told Finch that he should go say hi to his brothers so he climbed the tree to spite me but now he won't get down" Jack explained.

"Ise will never come down, Ise is were ise belong. CAW CAW BITCH." Finch shouted.

"I've got an idea." Albert said, half laughing at what just happened.

Albert walked over to Elmer and put his arms around him. He kissed Elmer sweetly and gently on the lips. He kissed him quite a lot.

"Hey! Stop that, I want some." Finch said from the tree.

Jack just stood and watched. He had no idea where this was going (Lol me in all my stories.)

Albert continued to kiss Elmer. The next thing he knew Finch jumped from the tree and pushed Albert out of the way to kiss Elmer and then went over to Albert and kissed him as an apology. 

Jack stood there sliming at the three of them.

"Ain't youse cute." Jack said pretending to be sick.

"Come on, youse and Davey are worse." Finch said sticking his tongue out.


	20. Sprace- Sugar Rush

It was a nice calm day. The bright sun was shining over Brooklyn's lodging house. Spot had finished his days work and was waiting for Race in his room.   
The sun shone through the window giving the room a bright look. Spot was chilling on the bed. 

"Today is such a nice calm day" Spot said to himself as he ate a banana 

All of sudden Race burst through the door and jumped onto Spot. 

"LETS GET DOWN TO BUSINESS" Race shouted. 

"TO DEFEAT" Race shouted as his whacked Spots banana out of his hand breaking it in half 

"THEM DUDES" Race shouted again 

"Why did Ise start dating you?" Spot questioned.

"BECAUSE ISE AM AMAZING" Race shouted and he got up and spun around the room. 

"Did some give youse sugar?" Spot sat up. 

Race went over to Spot and put his index finger on his mouth. 

"Shhhh, Spotty boy" Race said smirking. 

"Don't tell me what to do, Pretty boy. Youse know youse ain't allowed lots of sugar" Spot said.

Race kissed Spot softly on the lips. 

"But youse love me so much youse will let me have lots" Race said. 

Spot folded his arms. Race knew he wasn't going to get what he wanted. 

"Come sit next to me and let's calm down and stop this sugar rush" Spot patted the space next to him and put his arm out for a hug.   
Race jumped on top of Spot again and hugged him. He didn't move and Spot just stroked his hair gently.


	21. The Refuge

A/N - this takes place when Jack goes to see Crutchie at the refuge

Ever since Jack had let Crutchie be dragged off to the refuge there was a pain inside him, a guilt. He wanted to save Crutchie but he took one looked at the Snyder, the man that tortured him and froze.   
He couldn't move. All his memories came back to him. That man had taken his childhood from him. Jack saw the person he loved more than anyone, his brother, being subject to the tortures of the very man same man that haunted his nightmares.   
Jack had been given a letter from Crutchie. His heart broke. They hadn't even been given any food. Jack knew what the refuge was like, the pain it brought to people. 

He had tried to see Crutchie but he couldn't even come to the window. When Jack got home his head filled with more nightmares. 

Snyder was always acted worst towards Jack then he did anyone else. Jack was the one person who couldn't be caught.   
Jack's eyes filled with tears which dropped slowly down his cheeks. He needed that little sunshine boy back in his life. 

Crutchie knew what Jack had been through and helped him by cheering him up. That's all Jack needed now. His little brother, the sunshine in his life.   
Jack wasn't giving up on this strike until Crutchie was back by his side. Then he'd take him to Santa Fe with him.


	22. Davey's a Mom

Three weeks since the strike. A few weeks since Davey had join and met the newsies of Lower Manhattan.   
He walked into the lodging house greeted by hellos and smiles. 

"Mornin' Mouth" Race mumbled, him and Spot had created that nickname for him. 

"Mornin' Race. Drink some water today bud." Davey smiled. 

"Here, Specs, my mom made you a sandwich" Davey said giving Specs a sandwich. 

Crutchie walked over to Davey and went to say something. 

"I know it's going to rain already, make sure you and the younger boys get back here before it does" Davey smiled. 

Finch was about to jump from bed to bed as he did to 'fly' 

"Finch! No! It's too early for flying!" Davey said looking a Finch with his eyebrow raised. 

Les began to ran off. 

"Les get back here." 

Romeo was getting ready for the morning bell to ring to go out selling. 

"Romeo, no flirting with people unless it's so sell papes, until you're done sellin' papes." Davey said using a little mom voice.   
Buttons was about to leave. 

"Buttons, stop." Davey walked over and tied the shoe lace to his shoe. "Remember to get someone to tie it or you'll hurt yourself" 

Davey finally reached Jack and gave him a hug. 

"Jack! Eat something today! No more skipped lunch because your distracted." 

The morning bell rang. They all left. 

"Thanks, mom. Love you, mom." All the newsies said as the left. Davey always waited to end to make sure they all left.


	23. Spot and Jack- Protectiveness

Spot and Jack had a history. They put it behind them. Jack was the one who encouraged Spot to go for Race. 

Even though they had put their past behind them they still acted the same around each other. 

Spot was visiting Race. He was currently cuddled up with him on a bed. Jack walked in a little bruised with blood dripping from his lip. 

Spot and Davey both immediately got on their feet and went over to him. Davey grabbing the first aid kit on the way. 

"Who did this to youse? Didn't ise tell youse to stop getting people angry." Spot said angrily. 

Race watched as Davey checked Jack over. He knew of Spot and Jack's past but sometimes still got a little jealous. 

"Youse did but since when did ise listen to youse." Jack spat. 

"Youse started listening to me along time ago and youse will carry on to do so. Understand?" Spot said. 

Jack just nodded. Spot walked away and back to Race. Jack kissed Davey and hugged him to say he was fine. 

Davey didn't mind Spot and Jack acting the way they did. Davey knew it was just habit. 

Spot sat back down next to Race. 

"Pretty boy, put that bottom lip back in. Youse know how me and Jack are. He's practically my brother. Ise just looking out for him just like Ise would for youse." Spot said, he kissed Races forehead and nose.   
Jack and Spot always looked out for each other. That's how it was. The king of Lower Manhattan and the king of Brooklyn were just looking out for each other.


	24. Knowing You

Spot had just left the newsboy lodging house after having a meeting with Jack. He passed Race and Davey as they were on their way up. Spot waved and said hi to Race who returned the gesture and hi.   
They went into the room as they normally did. 

"You know Spot?" Davey questioned Race. 

"Let's just say 'we've crossed paths'" Race replied.

"Was this before or after youse slept with him?" Jack butted in. 

"Jack!" Race hit him. "Youse said Youse wouldn't tell anyone." 

"Sorry." Jack said slightly laughing. 

"Did you actually sleep with him?" Davey asked. 

"Maybe Ise did, maybe ise didn't." Race said. 

"He did." Spot said walking proudly, he never left. He was listening in. "And he do it again in a heartbeat." 

Race just winked at him. 

"There is a spare room if Youse want to use it. Ise sense sexual things here" Jack said. 

Spot and Race smiled at each other. This was that start of something new.


	25. Spot/Jack- Soft Spot

Trigger Warning- Self harm (sorry guys) 

Spot acts hard on the outside. Everyone's scared of him, no one questions him. No one sees his real side. No one other than Jack Kelly. He sees the soft Spot, the damaged Spot. 

Jack came every so often but he didn't like leaving Race is charge so Spot often came to Manhattan. Jack was concerned when he hadn't seen Spot in a few days. If he was ill he'd send his second in command over, itey or zig. 

"Race I'm leaving you in charge while I go over to Brooklyn." Jack said. He walked over to Crutchie "you are really" he whispered to Crutchie. 

Jack walked over to Brooklyn quite quickly. Before he even walked in the door he could hear Spot and the Brooklyn boys playing poker. He could also hear Spot telling the younger ones to go to bed. 

Jack walked in and everyone went silent. Spot pointed up the room, he didn't look himself. He looked sleep deprived. Jack followed him into his separate room. Spot faced a corner, he didn't even look at Jack.   
"Where have youse been?" Jack asked.   
"Why do Youse care?" Spot asked still not looking.   
"Because...because Ise love youse Spot Conlon." Jack said. He heard Spot start to cry.   
Jack walked over and hugged him. Spot turned around and buried his head into his chest. This is when Jack noticed bloody tissues in the corner. Did he have a nose bleed? Or?   
"Spot, what's with the tissues?" Jack asked. Spot just cried more.   
"Look, Ise was just getting stressed. It's was an accident." Spot said still crying.   
Jack pushed him out of the hug so he could see his face. This was the Spot he knew. The soft Spot.   
"When we've spoken let me look at them and clean them" Spot nodded.   
"Ise try my best not to do it again."   
"Ise know you will Spot" Jack kissed the top of his head and hugged him tight. "It's all going to be okay"


	26. Spralmer- Poly

Spot, Race, Albert and Elmer were all having a sleepover in Brooklyn. They were all in Spot's separate room. All having a sleepover as friends. 

There was always a connection between these four boys. They only one who knew it was Elmer - cute, shy little Elmer who wouldn't say a thing. 

Albert and Race was trying to find weird ways to sit on Spot. Elmer was sat laughing, more at the fact Spot did not look impressed. 

Albert and Race got themselves in a pickle and ended up lying either side of Spot. This left all four boys laughing. All four shared a look. Elmer had to say something. 

"Guys." They all looked at Elmer. "Have you ever heard of Polyamory?" Elmer asked. 

They all nodded. Elmer looked nervous and tense. 

"What would you all say if I was to suggest us being in a poly relationship?" Elmer looked away, he was sweating. 

While he wasn't looking all the boys looked at each other and nodded. Albert went over and sat in Elmer's lap. Race and Spot went and sat next to them. 

"We'd say that would be awesome. We'd love that." Albert said kissing Elmers cheek. The other two nodding and then kissing Elmer too. 

Elmer looked happy, all that worry for nothing. He was happy, they was happy. They had each other and that's all they needed. 

They all fell asleep tangled in Spots bed which definitely wasn't big enough for all of them. Race was on top of them all stretched out. They all fell asleep with a smile on their faces.


	27. Spot/Jack- Idiot

Jack was over in Brooklyn having a newsboy meeting with the leader of Brooklyn, Spot Conlon. Every month they had a meeting to discuss newsboy stuff but recently the meetings had become longer and more frequent.   
Spot was doing press ups on the floor while Jack was staring up at the celling.

"Ise such an idiot.." Jack said.

Spot looked at him and Jack looked at Spot. He was waiting for an answer.

"If youse waitin' for me to disagree then it's gonna be a long meeting" Spot replied.

"Thanks." Jack said.

"Youse may be an idiot but youse a cute idiot." Spot said without really thinking. He didn't realise what he said until a few seconds after.

"Did just call me cute? The king of Brooklyn callin' someone cute." Jack said teasing him.

Spot stood up assertively. He went and stood over Jack. 

"Ise did not say anything. Understand me Kelly?" Spot said a little annoyed.

Jack pulled Spot towards him by his shirt.

"Ise understand youse." Jack said before kissing him roughly and Spot returned it.

"Youse definitely an Idiot, Jack." Spot said smirking.

"Oh yeah?" Jack said to which Spot nodded. He kissed Jack again but softly and gently on his lips.

Jack brought the boy on top of him. That's how they spent the rest of the night. Spot on top of Jack and kissing each other and maybe a little something else too.


	28. Sprace- Small

Race, Jack, Davey, Elmer, Albert, Les and a bunch of other Newsies were sat in the lodging house. Race was currently waiting for Spot to come and get him for their date. 

"Ise mean, small things are way more vicious. It's because their anger has less space to be bottled up in." Jack explained, Davey sat underneath him rolling his eyes. 

"Ridiculous, give me one of example of this." Elmer said. 

"Spiders." Crutchie smiled. 

"Jelly fish." Albert said trying to do an impression. 

"Octopus." Les suggested. 

"Spot." Race smirked. 

None of the newsies responded to what Race. Instead they were staring behind him. Race turned around and saw Spot. 

"Speak of the devil." Race said standing up. "See ya later dudes."

The two walked to Brooklyn bridge hand in hand. They didn't need no fancy dates, just each other and a hiding spot. 

"Youse calling me small then." Spot said. 

"Yes Ise is. Ise mean look at ya" Race smirked. 

"If anyone's small it's youse." Spot said with a wink. 

Race rolled his eyes. "Youse weren't saying that yesterday. Youse were quite enjoying yourself." 

Spot laughed. He brought Race close to him. Race climbed into his lap as he always did. Spot like being in charge. Spot put his hands behind Races waist and kissed him roughly. Races hands were behind Spots neck.   
Spot may be small and have a lot of anger but he also had a lot of passion for Race. That's all he needed in life was Race. Without Race, Spot would not be himself.


	29. Ralbert- Funny Business

The newsboys were all getting ready for bed. Davey was finally allowed to stay the night as well as his baby brother, Les. They were all getting into bed and saying goodnight to each other. 

"Davey help! There's a monster under my bed. It's the ugliest thing I've ever seen." Race said with a playful voice. 

"Is this why you wanted the top bunk?" Albert said. 

Race popped his head down. "Obviously." He sticks his tongue out and went to bed.   
—————— A few hours later 

"Psst, Race." Albert said pushing the mattress of the bed above him "what time is it?" 

"Ise dunno. Pass me that old saxophone and I'll find out." Race said. 

Albert handed him the saxophone a little confused. Race blew loudly into the saxophone waking all the newsies up. 

"Who the fuck is playing a saxophone at 2am?!" Jack said storming in from the room him and Davey were in. 

"It's 2am, Albert" Race said and all the newsies rolled their eyes and went to sleep. 

"Come with me, Race" Albert said pulling him off the bed and too the fire escape. 

They sat next to each other on the fire escape their legs dangling down. 

"Did you literally just play a saxophone to find out the time?" Albert laughed. 

"Only for you, Al." Race smiled. 

The boys shared a glance. Neither knew who leaned in first but all they knew is that they kissed and it was long and passionate. It was passionate as if so much love had been locked away for years.


	30. Foster Brothers

Medda had fostered Jack and Spot a few years ago. Spot still worked and ruled Brooklyn anyway. 

"How was work today?" Medda asked Spot. 

"It was good but Jack and his newsies started a strike." Spot said. 

"And what did you do?" 

"Nothin' Ise was in Brooklyn." Spot replied. 

"But you saw what happened?"

"Yeah because Ise was in Brooklyn."

"So you saw what happened and you did nothing?" Medda asked 

"Yeah cause I was in Brooklyn." Spot replies.

Medda shook her head before leaving. Spot was alone for a few seconds before Jack entered. 

"Ain't youse suppose to be my brother?" Jack asked. 

"Nobody knows that though." Spot replied. "If Ise weren't in Brooklyn, ise had done something." 

"Sure ya would." Jack said. 

"Youse just carry on with the strike and who knows Ise might leave Brooklyn and accidentally bring all my boys to Manhattan." Spot said. 

"As if that'd happen." Jack replied.

"Youse doubt me, my dear brother." Spot said. 

"Why couldn't Miss Medda adopt only me." Jack said. 

"Cause I'm irresistible." Spot joked.


	31. Sprace- Strong Boy

Spot was currently walking through the streets of Manhattan to the newsboy lodging house. In one hand he was carrying a bunch of old papes for Jack to use for art stuff. In the other hand/arm he was carrying Race. Yes, Spot Conlon was carrying papes and Race. He's a strong boy. 

He walked into the newsboy lodging house and threw the papes to Jack. He tried to put Race down who wrapped his legs around Spots waist and put his arms around his neck. 

"Did ya carry Race like that all the way from Brooklyn?" Romeo asked. 

"Unfortunately." Spot replied. 

"Excuse me, youse picked me up and insisted on it." Race said. 

"As if, I'm Spot Conlon. I'm a hard man. I wouldn't carry someone for the fun of it." Spot said. 

Race began to get down from Spot. 

"Where do ya think Youse is going?" Spot said putting Race back. 

"See." Race said. Spot stuck his tongue out.

"Thanks for the old papes, Spot." Jack said. Spot nodded. 

He took Race into the spare room. 

"Has Ise not told youse to make it look like I'm tough." Spot said sitting down and then putting Race in his lap. 

"But the look on youse face is adorable, Spotty boy." Race smiled going to put his cigar in his mouth. Spot took it out. 

"Hey! That's my cigar." Race exclaimed. 

"Youse won't be need it." Spot said before kissing him.


	32. Spralbert- Sleep time

Spot, Race and Albert were all getting ready to go to bed. They were currently all brushing their teeth in the bathroom. Spot with his red toothbrush, Race with a blue one and Albert with an orange one.

"Ise just don't see why ise can't sleep with my cigar." Race said while brushing his teeth.

"Because youse can't. Don't argue with me." Spot said in between brushing his teeth. Albert just stood there laughing at them.

All three boys got dressed and into bed. Albert was in the middle with Spot and Race either side of him. This was because Spot and Race both hog the blanket. Plus, Race took up the whole bed and Albert was quite skinny. Race often spoke in his sleep. Either English or Italian either way it woke both the boys up when he did. Race was currently babbling incoherent Italian. Spot and Albert just looked at each other. Spot shrugged.

"Babe.....Baby, they're my zombie plants." Race said, clearly asleep. 

Spot and Albert moved away from Race as much a possible. They just looked at each other.

"That has to be one of the creepiest things he's said." Albert said. Spot nodded.

"It's in English and Ise still don't understand." Spot replied.

A few hours later Spot and Race were fast asleep. Albert was awake as both boys had just kicked him awake and the same time. Those boys definitely had to be in sync. 

"You're no erster of mine with that clammy attitude." Race said still asleep.

Albert sighed. That wasn't funny or creepy. That was just stupid. Albert just looked at his boyfriends who were fast asleep. They may be annoying but they were his annoying people. He smiled and fell asleep in between his two favourite people.


	33. Sprace- Meeting for the first time

Jack Kelly had just met up with the King of Brooklyn, Spot Conlon. He had just met the Brooklyn boys and now it was time for Spot to meet the Manhattan boys. He walked into the lodging room with Spot.

"Everyone this is Spot, the King of Brooklyn as you know." Jack said before taking Spot round to everyone. "Spot, this Race he's my second in command. Race, you know who he is." 

Spot and Jack carried on going round the boys. Albert and Race was speaking together on a bed.

"He's so short and angry. I hate him." Race said to Albert.

On the way round the boys. Spot and Jack were talking. 

"Race, he's tall and annoying. I hate him."

A few hours passed and Spot was leaving for Brooklyn. Race climbed down the fire escape and followed Spot. He followed him all the way to Brooklyn. Race then climbed up the fire escape and found a room with one single bed in. Inside the room was Spot so Race climbed into the room. Spot looked a little shocked to see one of the Manhattan boys climbing through his window.

"Want to make out?" Race said.

"Duh." Spot said dragging Race to him and kissing him roughly. Race kissing him back just as rough.

"Why we just making out?" Race asked.

"Impress me Higgins and youse may get more." Spot said winking before kissing the boy once again.


	34. Sprace- Accident

Spot, being Spot, sent one of his boys all the way to lower Manhattan to bring Jack Kelly all the way to Brooklyn.

"This best me important, Conlon." Jack said. "Ise was busy." he said wiping sweat from above his eyebrow.

"About a week ago ise accidentally slept with Race and ise can't stop thinking about it."

"Really?" 

"Yes." Spot said 

"Youse accidentally slept with Race?" Jack asked looking confused. 

Spot nodded.

"Accidentally." 

"Yes." Spot replied.

"Ise don't understand. Did youse trip over something?" 

"Basically, we was hanging out and then we's accidentally kissed then one thing lead to another." Spot said.

"Can youse not talk to him about it?" 

"My tongue gets twisted every time Ise see him." Spot replied.

"Are youse telling me the king of Brooklyn is gettin' tongue tied?" Jack asked shocked.

Spot nodded. His cheeks were red and he was sweating a little. The next thing Spot knew was Jack was dragging him all the way to Manhattan. 

Jack grabbed Race and took the pair up to his penthouse. 

"Youse ain't allowed down till you've talked." Jack said.

"Hi." Race said quickly. "There we've talked." Race began to get up only to be pushed back down by Jack who shook his head at him. Then he left.

Spot looked at Race and smiled. Race returned the smile and now Jack was gone he moved so he was sitting in Spot's lap. 

"About last week-" Spot went to say but Race stopped him by kissing him.

"Ise liked it too." Race smiled. Spot kissed him.

"don't make me ask." Spot said.

"Boyfriends?" Race questioned.

"Deal." Spot said cupping the boys cheek and kissing him again. If anyone saw them they would only blame it on an accident.


	35. Ralbert- Idk what to title this as

Race and Albert had been together for a few years now. Albert was only getting comfortable for Race to see the whole of him. Physically and emotionally. 

"Babydoll, come here." Albert commanded. (I saw Albert call Race this in another fanfic and fell in love)

"What do ya need, Albie." Race smiled sitting on Alberts lap. 

"Cuddles and kisses of my favourite." Albert smiled wrapping his arms around Race. 

"I'd be more than happy." Race said putting his arms around Alberts neck and kissing all of his face. 

"Your so cute, sunshine. Youse know, with ya golden curls and bright blue eyes that I could get lost it..." Albert said trailing off looking into Race's eyes. 

"Youse adorable, Albie." Race said smiling. He buried his head into Alberts neck cuddling with him as tight as he could.   
——————————  
Albert and Race were chilling in the newsboy lodging. 

"Hey, guys." Elmer said. "What does BDSM mean?" 

"Bondage-" Race said standing up before being pulled down by Albert who but a finger on his mouth. 

"Bible discussion and study meeting." Albert said quickly. 

"Thanks." Elmer said before running off. 

"Sunshine, don't ruin Elmers innocent head with your dirty little thoughts." Albert said turning Races head towards him. 

"Can Ise ruin yours?" Race smirked. 

"If you want, baby." Albert said kissing Race gently on the nose.


	36. Kids and Dora

Modern Au.  
Jack finally managed to convince Davey to leave their 1 year old son with newsies. They took Alvin, their son, round to the newsboy lodging. Davey was clearly on edge. He was so worried that the newsies wouldn't know how to take care of a child if they could barley take care of themselves. 

He had spent the whole morning pacing their apartment being stopped by Jack giving him quick kisses or his son giving his legs a hug. 

The three of them went into the newsboy lodging. Davey made Jack five them a listen of the instructions. He then gave Alvin to Jack so he could say goodbye. 

When Davey took Alvin back to say goodbye the little boy wrapped his arms around Davey's neck which got a group of 'awwws' from the newsies. Davey kissed his sons head. 

"I'll be back soon, little one." He said handing him over to Elmer who had been stood next to Alvin since he walked in. 

——————————  
Elmer was sat on the floor playing blocks with Alvin who was babbling to Elmer. Elmer happily babbled back. 

"What are we suppose to do with a kid." Race whispered into Alberts ear. 

"He's quite happy with El, at the moment." Albert replied.

"Youse will go crazy when he tantrums." Spot said before moving Races hair out of his face. 

A few moments later Alvin was crying and screaming because JoJo had accidentally knocked his tower over. JoJo was getting a hug of Elmer who was trying to reassure him it was an accident.   
Race, Albert stared at Spot who was carrying the kid around the room letting him kick him. 

"Never knew he was good with kids." Albert said. 

"Guess we can have some then." Race replied. 

About an hour or two later the boys had manage to calm down Alvin by putting on Dora the Explorer.   
———————————  
Davey and Jack came back to the newsboy lodging a few hours after dropping off Alvin. They could hear the boys shouting so they popped their heads around the door. There was fully grown men next to a sleeping child watching Dora. Did I mention the child was asleep?

"SWIPER NO SWIPING! SWIPER NO SWIPING!" The newsies all shouted while staring at the screen. 

Jack and Davey walked in laughing. 

"What's going on?" Jack asked. 

"He has a tantrum, this calmed him down." Spot said still watching Dora. 

"He...had...a tantrum?" Davey said a little confused and scared. 

"You've never had that?" JoJo asked to which Davey shook his head. "Ise accidentally knocked his tower over and he wouldn't calm for an hour or two."   
Jack and Davey looked at each other and laughed. Alvin had woken up at this point. 

"Takes after me." Jack said picking up his boy who had a massive smiled on his face.


	37. Spralbert- Shopping

Spot hated shopping but what he hated more than shopping was taking his two boyfriends with him. This was because they acted like children...wait no they were children. Spot was pushing the cart around while his two boyfriends were instructed to stay next to him and keep their hands on the cart. 

Spot tried to make shopping go as quickly as possible, he had a strict list in a strict order so he'd be in and out of the store as quickly as he could be but when he had Race and Albert with him that wasn't happening. They tried to put everything into the cart which Spot would then have to get out. Whenever Spot did take something out he'd get a whine from the boys. To fix this he made a strict only buy what's on the list rule and he was the only one who could write on the list. 

Spot was putting the last few items into the cart when he notice Race was gone. Albert acted like he knew nothing. Spot gave a quick look around and saw Race coming to him with a large hand full of candy and putting it into the cart. 

"Race, we're only getting what's on the list, remember?" Spot said. 

"But Spottie, it is on the list." 

"Give me the list then?" Spot always gave Albert or Race the list to hold while going round. 

Spot looked down at the list. "I don't remember writing 'lots of candy' with pink crayon." Spot said. 

"It's magenta, actually." Race said which got a laugh from Albert. 

"Just this once. Understood? This has to last you at least 4 months." Spot said folding his arms. 

The two boys pouted but nodded their heads. When Spot went ahead of them they smirked at each other behind his back.


	38. Spralbert- Quack

It's was 3am and Albert and Spot were the only ones in bed. Race had got out because he was stressed and wanted to bake. Race didn't want to wake his boyfriends up but he made the mistake of putting his duck slippers on once he got downstairs. Whenever he took a step you heard a quack. Race was currently rushing all over the kitchen for ingredients and pots and pans. 

Spot woke up and all he could hear was quacks. For a second or two he was very confused until he noticed Race wasn't in bed. He shook Albert who woke up whining. 

"Albie, listen." Spot said, Albert listened and raised his eyebrow. 

"Is that....Race? Is he in the kitchen." Albert asked moving his hair out of his face. Spot nodded. 

The boy agreed to go down and check on him. They walked down the stairs and there he was baking something in the kitchen while mumbling Italian that didn't make any sense. Albert and Spot stood at the door frame laughing at the fact his slippers was making lots of quacks and Race was bouncing from one foot to the other. 

"Sunshine, youse alright?" Albert asked walking over and wrapping his arms around the boy. 

"Ise fine." Race mumbled baking fast.

"No youse ain't, Racer." Spot said coming over to join his boyfriends. 

Race ignored them and carried on baking. It was a two man job to stop him from baking. Both the boys took one of his arms and made sure all the equipment was safe. They walked him over to the sofa. As always he sat in Albers lap with his feet on Spot. 

"Talk to us, babydoll." Albert said kissing his head. 

Race shook his head. 

"Please, Racer." Spot said taking one of his hands. 

"Just having a hard day." Race said burying his head into Alberts chest. His was always more affectionate with Albert and flirty with Spot. That's just how it was. 

"What's happened?" Spot asked as Albert rubbed his back. 

"Delancey's." Race mumbled. Spot joined the snuggle the other two was having. Race eyes started to drop. 

"We can talk in the morning." Spot said motioning Albert to carry Race to bed.


	39. Group Chat!

Racetrack has created a group chat and added Crutchie, Davey, Jack and 35+ 

Racetrack has changed the name to 'Newsies of New York'

Jack Kelly has changed it to 'Newsies of Manhattan' 

Spot: hey, Brooklyn's here!

Smalls: So's the bronx :P

Spot has changed the name to 'Newsies of New York' 

Racetrack changed his name to Italian cigar boy

Italian cigar boy changed Spot's name to smallandangry

Jack changed his name to Cowboy

Cowboy changed Davey's name to Mom

Albert changed his name to R+S's baby 

Italian cigar boy changed his name to Albie's sunshine

*pretend there is lots of name changing i will tell you who's who*

Smallandangry: Race, what about me? 

Cowboy: has Spot gone soft?

Smallandangry: No 

R+S's baby: yes 

Albie's sunshine: yes. Sorry Spot but you only call me Pretty boy

R+S's baby: he can change that later ;) 

Les: dude I'm here 

Mom: Race did you add Les? 

Albie's Sunshine: No 

Smallandangry: *rolls eyes*

Hoehoe(JoJo): Oh my god spralbert is so cute!!

Juliet(Romeo): i agree but I'm cuter ;) 

Elmer: I agree with JoJo 

Precious(Crutchie): Me too!

Cowboy: Me and Davey are way cuter

Mom: Davey and i* I thought we spoke about this Jack 

Kath(give me names for her): Davey ruining the moment again

Sarah(give me names too): Of course, that's Dave for you

Elmer: if all the Jacobs are here can I add my siblings? 

Smallandangry: No

Cowboy: gotta agree with soft boy there's too many of them. 

Mom: can you all go to sleep now? 

———— time skip ————  
Albie's sunshine: guess who got surprised with a date and presents for their birthday :) 

Les: the idiot who always has a cigar in his mouth 

Smallandangry: ^

Cowboy: ^^

Albie's sunshine: Thanks guys but how am I an idiot?

Les: they've been planning this for months 

R+S's baby: ^

Albie's sunshine: oh 

*a few minutes pass*

Smallandangry: is he crying? 

R+S's baby: yes

Smallandangry: maybe he'll cry less later ;)

Les: oh come on? Can you guys do the sexual innuendos else where? 

Smallandangry: sure 

Albie's sunshine: where is everyone?

Cowboy: oh my god, turn around idiot. 

*basically the surprised a party for race*


	40. Party Time!

The newsies were having a wild party. When I say wild, I mean wild. People were drunk and making out in what they thought were dark corners. 

"Why would use ketchup for chips..." Race asked, clearly drunk. "Oh..I thought you said crisps." (I just said that about love island.) 

Albert just sat and laughed. Race went to say something else, probably something idiotic but Albert pulled Race towards him and kissed him roughly. 

"Can't wait for me?" Spot asked joining his boys. 

Meanwhile in another corner of the room Jack was being a 'sweetheart' to Davey. 

"You Davey are something. Your eyes are such are gorgeous shade and the way you act is so sweet. Your such a mom to everyone and it's so adorable." Jack droned on and on. 

Davey turned to Crutchie. "Why can't he speak like this when he's sober?" 

"Jack doesn't do feelings when he's sober. Take it in." Crutchie said. 

Mush and Kid Blink were in the middle of the room dancing their hearts out with the occasional kiss. Also, on the dancer floor the was JoJo, Les and Elmer dancing gently. Eventually they were joined by Crutchie so there precious quad was back together. Well the precious trio and savage Les.

"Guys I gotta joke." Elmer said "I know why they call Kid Blink and not Kid blinks....because we only ever see one of his eyes blink." 

"Yeah but we don't say I saw your blinks, do we Elmer?" Les said trying to not to sound harsh. 

"Oh yeah. Whoops I think I had a bit to much." Elmer said even though he barely had any - Race may or may not have got him to try just a little bit. 

This was how all the newsies parties went. They stayed partying until late and then woke up all complaining of hangovers and headaches.


	41. Race's Pen!

Race always had multiple pens on him because he always chews one. Now you may be wondering if he only chews one why does he multiple. Well this because they have exploded on Race several times. No not several times more like 100+ times.   
Race was currently sat in maths class. He had one pen in his mouth chewing it and one in his hand doing work. He moved his blonde curls out of his face and just in time so it seems. The second Race moved his curls out of face his pen exploded. Blue ink was all over his face and the inside of his mouth. It made a loud noise as well because it shot out of his mouth after it exploded.

"Not again, Mr Higgins please take yourself to the bathroom and take someone with you. Your always quicker with someone." The teacher said before continuing teaching.

Race grabbed Albert and dragged him to the bathroom. Race started cleaning the inside of his mouth while Albert wet tissue for his face. 

"Have youse not tried gum, Racer?" He asked.

"Youse know Ise have, Ise don't like it hurts my jaw." Race said (This happens to me and it kills)

"Can't youse get chew toys." Albert suggested trying to get ink of Race's nose. 

"Ise could.." Race said before rinsing his mouth out again.

This was a regular thing for Race and Albert. Race always dragged Albert because he'd give him a big hug and kiss on the forehead after it. 

Albert moved Race's curls out of his face so he could get more ink off.

"How are youse so cute even with ink all over your face?" Albert asked.

"Because it's me." Race smiled. Albert laughed.

This type of accident happened twice that day and Albert could have sworn that Race did the second one of purpose.


	42. School Tests

The worst part of the school year is tests. Everyone of the newsies were agreed on that, even Davey but that was because it stressed him out. It was the day of results day. It was safe to say everyone was on edge. Even Crutchie and teachers always gave him extra marks for being himself. A little unfair if you asked Race. 

It was the day of the first lots of tests. Davey was pacing the corridor. Jack was making Crutchie and Elmer laugh because Crutchie had asked him to help cheer Elmer up. Elmer was currently in the middle of a panic attacks. His hands were sweaty and his head hurt. Luckily, he had Jack and Crutchie. Race was annoying Spot and Albert who were trying to cram last minute.

"Racer, stop trying to sit on me." Spot said sounding very annoyed.

"Don't try sitting on me either, babe, we're trying to cram." Albert said his eyes not moving.

Race just crossed his arms and sat in-between them with a pout on his face. 

"Dave, stop pacing." Jack said sweetly but Davey just shook his head.

Katherine and Specs were helping some Newsies do last minute cramming as they had not bothered too. 

They all went into the tests in different moods   
——————  
Davey was very pleased with the marks he received. Overall he got 96% out of 100% beating Katherine by 1% and she wasn't happy with that. Jack did better than he'd thought so that was a bonus there. 

"Ugh, ise failed another lot of tests my mom is gonna kill me." Race said.

"Race, youse don't have a mom." Crutchie said putting a hand on Race's shoulder.

"Then who's Davey?" Race asked.

"For the last time Race, I am NOT your mother." Davey said in from somewhere across the room.

"No Davey, youse is everyone's mother." Elmer said giving Davey a hug.

Davey rolled his eyes and hugged Elmer back. All the newsies went around comparing results and Davey reassured everyone that it wasn't the end of the world if they failed because at least they tried their best.


	43. Ralbert- Hurt

TW also I'm sorry 

Race was sat on his couch in his and Alberts apart. The tears that were building up in his eyes made the bright blue fade into a dark blue. His cigar sat unlit in the coffee table. His hands fidgeting together not wanting to pick the cigar up for fear of what he'd do.   
His heart started racing and his hands sweating. He got up quickly, he almost passed out. Race's feet moved quickly to the window and opened it. Fresh always helped him but this time he couldn't be patient. He paced up gap between the couch and the kitchen. His hands occasionally moving to move his curls out of his eyes. 

Race didn't want to disturb Albert while he was working. He never did, he hated doing so because Albert loved his work. Even though Albert had told him to call him if something was up Race never did. He couldn't bring himself too. Race couldn't do much when he was panicky or upset. He could only cry, pace, think impulsive thoughts etc. He couldn't really talk or he didn't want to. 

Every so often his eyes looked up towards where the bathroom was. Every time this happened Race would mentally slap himself. No. This wasn't happening. He wasn't going to let it but maybe he could. No.   
Race hated when he was in minds like this. Why couldn't he just be normal? Why couldn't he just ignore his thoughts? All he wanted to do in these moments was cry but he couldn't but he was brilliant at randomly bursting in to tears at any given moment.   
His subconscious took over and Race found himself on the floor of the bathroom. He grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat of his forehead. The tears finally fell out of his eyes and onto his cheeks. He thought he'd feel relieved but he didn't. He didn't want to give into the thoughts but at the same time he felt as if he needed too. He opened the cupboard and grabbed what he needed to. The bandages, the device, the antiseptic wipes. 

Race sat and cried trying to stop himself. He couldn't listen to the thoughts anymore. They were too loud, too strong, too upsetting. It wasn't like Albert would cared. When Race was like this he thought the opposite about Albert to what was the truth. Albert did care, a lot. 

"Albert loves his work more than you." Race said to himself even though it wasn't true. Albert loved nothing more than his sunshine. 

Race lightly traced the sharp part against his skin before going over it with pressure. He did a few times repeating things like the last thing he said. 

"Albert hates you." Line. 

"Albert wants you dead." Line 

"Alberts cheating on you." Line 

"Even your friends hate you." Line 

"Jack and JoJo are only your best friends because they pity you." Line

"Even Crutchie pity's you." Line 

This process repeated for a while until Race felt satisfied. He looked down at his thigh and saw the blood. Adrenaline kicked in and Race came to turn with what happened. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and text Albert asked when he was finishing. Albert said he was on his way. Crap. 

Race reached up to the door and locked it. If Albert asked he was doing his business. Race grabbed the tissue and placed it on the cuts applying the pressure to stop the bleeding fast. He heard the door open and close. He heard Alberts footsteps go into the the lounge/kitchen and shut the window. 

"Sunshine? Why's the window open it's freezing? Where are youse?" Albert shouted. 

"I'm on the toilet doing my business and Ise was smoking." Race replied. 

Albert ( I wrote my name here and it autocorrected it to Albert) looked on the table. Races cigar was unlit. He was lying. Plus, he never smoked with the window open apart from summer. 

"Race?" Albert tried to open the door. "Open the door." He sounded concerned. Race realised he must have connect the dots. 

"I'm on the toilet." Race lied. 

"Youse only lock if guests are round. Open the door Race." Albert said. 

At this point Race had stopped the bleeding. He was always able to stop it fast. He wiped the cuts with the wipes quickly reminding himself to do it again. He put the blade in the toilet and the rubbish in trash but hidden. He flushed the toilet, pulled his trousers up and came out. Completely forgetting about his tears. 

"Have youse been crying?" Albert said looking like he was going to start crying. 

Race couldn't hold it in anymore. He buried his head into Alberts chest and broke down. 

"Ise sorry...Ise messed up." Race sobbed. 

Albert picked him up and took him into their room. He sat on the bed with Race in his arms. 

"Ise will look in the morning and we can talk then too because Ise know Youse prefer it like that." Albert whispered gently. 

That's how they fell asleep. Together. Just like Albert said he looked in the morning and cleaned it and bandaged it. He spoke with Race and helped him the best he could. Race and Albert spent the whole day cuddling.


	44. Javid- Tears

Davey sat against the wall of the storage room in Medda's theatre. He put his hands into a clasp then raised it to his mouth. He gently pressed them against his lips. Shiny white teeth bit his lip. If he was going to cry he was going to cry silently. The thoughts of Jack filled his head. He couldn't like Jack like that. Those feelings should be reserved for someone of the opposite sex. 

Davey let the tears fall down his cheek. He couldn't keep it in anymore. This wasn't alright. This couldn't be happening. What would parents say? They wouldn't let him anywhere near Les. He couldn't let that happen. He loved his baby brother and his baby brother loved him. They were as close as siblings could be. Davey was determined to not let this change that. They only way he could do that was by keeping it a secret.

Seems easy enough, Right? At this point tears were falling quickly and Davey let his mouth open for a breath. A sob came out and covered his mouth. Nobody could hear him. He didn't know if anybody was in or not but Medda always left a secret entrance open if any of the Newsies needed to come in to escape. Medda really did love the newsies and they really did love her back. 

"Hello?" Came a voice that Davey couldn't recognise. 

Davey put his hand over his mouth and shuffle down to hide more. He heard the footsteps come past and then go. He heard them come back and the disappear again. He took his shaky hand off his mouth. Another sob came out and he let it. He let the tears come quicker. He let the panic happen. He let everything over take his body not caring what the consequences would be. 

"Hello?" Davey heard the voice again. 

He heard the open. 

"Hello?" Jack. It was Jack. He couldn't find Davey. 

Davey put his hand over his mouth. Jack was not finding him. 

"Dave..? Why youse cryin'?" Jack asked. So much for Jack not finding him. 

Davey stood up and walked over to Jack like he going to leave but he just crashed into the boy for a hug. Davey let his head droop on Jack's shoulder. Jack wrapped his arms tightly around Davey and rubbed his back gently. 

Davey knew this wasn't going to help his situation but he just wanted a hug. Jack moved so the two were sat on the floor. Davey in Jack's lap with his head still on Jack's shoulder. Jack's arms wrapped around his waist. 

"What's wrong? Youse don't normally cry." Jack said rubbing his back again. 

"You..." Davey mumbled. 

"Me? Did Ise do somethin'?" Jack asked feeling guilty. 

"No." Davey sighed. Here goes nothing. "I like you, Jack. More than I should." 

Jack smiled and hugged the boy tighter. 

"Ise like youse too, Davey." Jack said cupping Davey's face. 

Davey knew if he wanted this and was going to let it happen he needed to keep it from his parents as much as possible. He leaned towards Jack who meet him half way and they kissed. The kiss was gentle but meaningful. Davey felt Jack's soft lip attached to his and he realised that this is where he wanted to be. In Jack's arms with Jack.


	45. Finch/Elmer- Slingshots

Finch always had a slingshot on him. He felt anxious and on edge if he didn't. Finch didn't really like others touching his so he had a special one he used to teach others. Elmer admired the way Finch took care of his slingshot. Elmer always laughed to himself when he got into bed after Finch and saw him sleeping with it. It was a rare occasion Finch never shot it. He always did at least twice a day. 

The newsboy were all in the lodging room after a long hot day of selling. 

"Hey! That's my cigar!" Race exclaimed looking at his boyfriend Albert who just stuck his tongue out. 

Finch grabbed his slingshot and put a small rock into it. He aimed it at the cigar and pulled it back and shot it. The cigar flew out of Alberts mouth and into Races hand. Albert looked confused for a good second before he realised what happened. He shot a death stare towards Finch. 

"Thanks, Finch!" Race smiled.

"Caw caw." Finch replied. If someone said thanks he always said because he didn't like people thanking him. He was just being a friend. 

Elmer watched this all take place from his bed. He smiled as he watched Finch aim and successfully shoot. 

Finch was stood on the fire escape practicing with his slingshot. Elmer came out and joined him. He did this from time to time so Finch didn't feel lonely. 

"How are youse so good?" Elmer smiled as he sat down and looked up to Finch who was stood shooting. 

"Ise don't really know. Always have been but thanks." Finch replied not taking his attention away from his slingshot. 

"Caw caw." Elmer laughed. As did Finch. 

"That's my Line." Finch said sitting next to Elmer. 

Elmer stuck his tongue out laughing and moving towards Finch to close the gap between them. Elmer and Finch smiled at each other for a while. Neither of them knew how long it was. Finch moved closer to Elmer, not letting go of his slingshot. He reached up to Elmers cheek holding it and his slingshot. Elmer smiled and blushed a lot. Finch leaned it and kissed him. By the way the kiss happened you would of thought neither of them had thought of this before but they both had. When the kiss ended Finch leaned his forehead against Elmers. He was happy. Maybe his slingshot wasn't all he needed. 

"Finally!" Race shouted from the window. He went back in. "Everyone, Elmer and Finch kissed." He shouted meaning Finch and Elmer could hear it. They just laughed and kissed again.


	46. Ralbert- Those Magic Changes

A/N- title is a title of a song I can't stop listening too. 

Albert couldn't quite grip what was happening to him. He couldn't understand why every time he'd look at Race he'd feel his stomachs doing flips. He couldn't explain why he looked at Race differently now. He couldn't explain why he was acting differently around him. It was all to confusing. He's so familiar to Albert. He sends a thrill right through him. Albert didn't want Race to go away. He wanted him to whisper in his ear.   
Albert looked over at Race who had a cigar in his mouth and was playing poker with some other newsies. By the looks of it Romeo was trying to beat Race and failing miserably. 

"Albie, come play with us, please." Race begged at him. 

"Ise alright, thanks." Albert said looking out the window. 

Race raised his eyebrows at the others who just shrugged. Albert took himself onto the fire escape. To be alone. 

Albert could barely be in the same room as Race anymore. Something was different. His heart was different. Race was a melody that's never the same, a melody calling your name. Albert took a breath and went back inside. Everyone stared at him. Nobody said anything. Even Jack looked up from his sketchbook at him. 

"What?" Albert asked. 

"Youse bein' different. Youse never go out there. Or stay far away from Racer." Jack pointed out. 

"And?" Albert asked. 

Jack just shook his head. Albert glanced at Race. The cigar was now in his hands. His expression seemed to be heartbroken that Albert hadn't explained why he'd been ignoring Race.   
Albert stormed out of the lodging house making sure to slam the door loud. He walked to an alleyway. There was Oscar Delancey. Looking for something. 

"Youse lost something?" Albert asked nicely. If you caught one of the Delancey brothers on their own they'd be nice. 

"Yeah, my button. Ma will kill me." Oscar said looking. 

"Ise will help." Albert smiled joining Oscar in his search. 

"'Ere." Albert said handing him the button. 

"Thanks, DaSilva." Oscar smiled a little. 

"Please, call me Albert." Albert smiled. 

"Only if I catch you alone." Oscar said holding his hand out to which Albert shook it. 

After they both shook each other's hands they didn't let go. Albert was leaned against the wall at this point and Oscar came closer to him. He raised one eyebrow to which Albert nodded. Oscar closed the gap between them and kissed him. Passionately and roughly. 

In this moment Albert realised why he'd been acting weird with Race. He was gay and liked Race. Those magic changes his heart arranges. That's all the came to his head. That and the fact he knew he couldn't say anything to Race because he'd hate him. So instead of stopping Oscar he made the kiss deeper. To which Oscar smiled against Alberts lip and carried it on. Neither of the boys heard the light footsteps coming down the alleyway. They only noticed someone was there when they were ripping Oscar off Albert. 

"Get off him." Race said looking like he was going to punch Oscar. 

"Why don't Youse get off him. Can't youse see we in the middle of something'."Albert said 

"Youse and him?" Race questioned another sad expression falling on his face. 

"Get over yourself, Higgins. As if he'd ever like you." Oscar spat. 

Race went to say something but Albert pulled Oscar back into a kiss. Race ran off. 

————— time skip —————  
Albert came back with hickeys down his neck. His ginger hair was messy and all over. His shirt wasn't buttoned right and his trousers looked like he just hurried them on, which he did. It was obvious he'd done something with someone.   
"Who Youse been screwin'?" Romeo asked. 

"None of your business, Ro." Albert replied. 

"Oscar Delancey." Race shouted from across the room. Albert looked at him like he was going to murder him. 

Jack looked at Albert like he was going to murder him. 

"What? Albert, why?" Jack asked. 

"Why not?" Albert replied not really caring. "If your all gonna be like that and look at me like that then I'm leaving." Albert said. Nobody replied so he left. Race following behind. 

"Wait!" Race shouted pulling Albert into an alleyway. 

"Sorry." They both said together. 

Albert looked at him. Those magic changes his heart arranges. Albert reaches up to Races cheek and held it gently. He kissed him softly letting the moment happen slowly.   
"Ise wish that was you in the alleyway not Delancey." Albert said. Race smiled. 

"Me too." Race smile somehow widen. He kissed Albert again just as soft. Just as slow. 

Those magic changes my heart arranges. A melody that's never the same, a melody calling your name.


	47. Finch/Elmer- All i need is an Angel

Another song title ^^

In and out.   
In and out.   
In and out. 

That's all Elmer needed to do. Breathe in and breathe out and he'd calm. Expect that wasn't happening. He couldn't focus. He looked around at the newsies. All of them happy. All of them had someone to love. Elmer didn't. Why he was panicking over this he did not know but he wanted it to stop. 

He excused himself from the room and went and sat on the fire escape. Sunny day, won't you finally come my way? Elmer often found himself having more and more panic attacks he just wanted to have a good day for once. All he needs is angel. Someone to hold him and care for him. Someone to calm him. I'll take a friend or a stranger. Yeah, all I need is an angel here tonight. Who will say it's alright. 

Breathe. Breathe. Elmer found his breathing getting worse and then better every so often. Who will help me fight this fear? Who will show me where to go from here? Elmer always felt like the odd one out. Why couldn't he be normal and have someone? He even felt awkward when hanging around with his friends because they were all lovey dovey. 

All I need is an angel here today who will help me find my way. Elmer was sure if he had someone they'd help him get better and find who he was. One angel who will guide me through. 

Elmer sighed out loud with out really realising it. He just wanted to calm down and go back inside. He could hear the boys laughing. Nobody had even come to check up. At least he thought. He kept his eyes on the ground. He didn't even notice Finch follow him out. Finch had watched him trying to calm himself down. Finch had never caught Elmer in a state like this. He didn't know what to do. Did he leave him? Or did he help? 

He came and sat down next to Elmer. He put his arm around his shoulder to comfort him. Finch realised he should have asked before but he couldn't stand seeing Elmer like this. 

"Wanna talk?" He gently asked. 

"Just panicky. That's all. Ise fine." Elmer smiled weakly. 

"Youse ain't fine, Elm. Youse can talk to me ya know." Finch said. Elmer nodded. 

All I need is an angel. Was he really going to pass Finch's offer up? He was right there, hugging him and offering to talk. 

So Elmer spoke to him about everything. Almost everything. He didn't talk about how he was jealous of everyone having someone. 

"Youse cute, youse know?" Finch admitted. 

"Huh? How?" 

"When youse ramble youse get cute little dimples." Finch pokes his cheeks. 

All I need is an angel. Here he had one. 

Elmer leaned in slowly to Finch. He was nervous, he could ruin this but at the same time he could find his one. Elmer closed his eyes and slowly kissed Finch who kissed back. 

Elmer found his angel who'd help him through it all.


	48. Race/Oscar- Hidden

I have a soft spot for Oscar. Not Morris -_-

One am in morning and Race laid awake in the newsboy lodging. His eyes scanned the room, good, nobody was awake. He slowly got of his top bunk, being careful to not wake Albert up, he grabbed his clothes and quietly put them on. He grabbed his cigar and hat and left. When he left he didn't realise Albert was looking right at him. 

Race walked to an abandoned building that only had a few old mattresses and boxes. 

"Hello, Racetrack." Oscar spoke in a low tone. 

"Mornin' Oscar." He smiled. 

"Don't ya wish sometimes that we could be civil in public." Oscar asked. 

"Ise do, it'd be nice to not have to act like Ise hate youse." Race smiled at the boy. 

Sometimes they did the unholy thing in here but sometimes they just sat and talked. Sometimes they just sat and kissed or hugged. It was what ever mood they were in.   
They had an arrangement to meet here once a week at same time. Sometimes the arranged other times. 

"Ise wish Ise didn't have to hide the fact we get on." Race admitted before putting his cigar in his mouth. 

"Me too. It's hard actin' like I hate you in the Mornin' at the circulation gate." Oscar replied. 

"Exactly, Ise find it hard insulting youse sometimes because youse is soft underneath and we know a lot about each other." Race pulled his cigar out of his mouth before putting it back.   
"I agree." Oscar said. 

Silence past the boys for a few seconds. This happened. They sat down next to each other on the floor near the wall. Oscar put his arm around Race.   
"That damn cigar." Oscar said. "Gets me every time." Race laughed. 

The boys weren't in a relationship. It was a hookup type thing but sometimes they just spoke. They were friends but only in secret. They were there for each other if someone needed the other. Both of them had cried on each other's shoulder.   
One time Oscar cried on Race because he sick of hurting people. 

"I just don't wanna soak people anymore. It's not me." Oscar mumbled into Races shoulder. Race had his arms around Oscar hugging him. 

"Have you said anythin'?" Rave asked. 

"Yeah." He sobbed. "They soaked me and made Morris watch. He may be cruel but his face, he was scared. He told me he hated it." Oscar sobbed. 

Race sat and hugged and comforted the boy. He reassured him the best he could. Race felt the same about soaking people but sometimes you just had too. 

Back to present the boys had somehow started talking about soaking. Race thought back to that night. Maybe Oscar wasn't like what anyone thought he was. 

"I just hate it so much. I don't want to do it anymore." Oscar started crying again. 

Race immediately wrapped his arms around Oscar. Comforting him. He didn't let go when Oscar stopped crying. He didn't let go when they moved conversations. Race want to make sure his friend, his close friend, was okay. Race didn't going back to the lodging that night. He feel asleep with Oscar in his arms. 

———— morning time ————  
Race came back a few minutes before the circulation bell rang. There in the lodging room was the boys looking worried. They all looked at him when he walked in. 

"We was about to send someone to look for ya." Jack spoke first. 

"Why? Ise old enough to be careful." Race rolled his eyes. 

"Do not start this again." Davey sighed. "Where ya go Race? We was worried." 

"Ise saw him sneak out last night." Albert said. He looked like he hadn't slept and he didn't. 

"Albert..." Race put his hand on his head. 

"Where youse go?" Jack asked/demanded. 

Luckily Race was saved by the circulation bell. The boys all got up and headed down to the square. Oscar was serving today and Morris was taking the money. Weasel must have been ill. 

"Where's weasel?" Jack asked Morris. "Finally come to his senses and leave ya?" Race immediately looked at Oscar when Jack that. The boys father left when they were young. 

Oscars eyes filled with pain and hurt. Race knew Oscar remembered the day his father left so much. 

"Mr Wiesel is ill actually." Morris spat. 

Oscar stayed quiet. Normally he'd have backed his brother up. 

"Youse got nothing to say today, Oscar. Not like youse at all. Bet ya missing Daddy Weasel." Jack laughed. 

"Hey!" Race shouted. "That ain't funny Jack." Race said walking over to Oscar and taking him to the side. 

The boys all watched as Race checked on Oscar. Even Morris just stood there. They watched with confused expressions but they changed to shocked when Race hugged Oscar. Race rubbed circles on his back. You could see Oscar was on the verge of tears or was crying. 

The two boys pulled away from the hug and Race double checked Oscar was alright before whispering to him to meet him later and then going back. Race gave Morris the money and took his papes of Oscar. He tipped his hat at Oscar and left. 

"So, that's where he went." Albert said with a mixture of shock and pain. 

"What youse done to him, Delancey." Jack spat at Oscar. 

"What? I ain't done anythin'." Oscar said still upset. 

Morris walked over to Jack. 

"Leave him alone, Kelly. I'm sure Higgins would have said somethin' if Oscar was doing anythin'. So back off." Morris said.   
Oscar looked at him shocked. He didn't expect his brother to stand up for him about this. 

———time skip my dudes ———  
The newsies were waiting for Race when he returned. 

"Don't start. Leave me be. Ise can talk to who Ise like." Race said not making eye contact. 

"We was just gonna say be careful." Albert said walking over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. Him and Albert always had something there. 

That night Race snuck out as normal and met up with Oscar. It was different this time though because both the boys were calmer.


	49. Katherine/Sarah- Roses

For the past few days Sarah had been finding Roses made of newspaper articles around the apartment she shared with Katherine Plumber. When she confronted Katherine she said she didn't know but she did. This was all part of her plan.   
Sarah had forgotten their anniversary was coming up she was stressed with school work and trying to get Les to do his school work. Sarah had to look after Les while Davey and Jack were visiting Santa Fe. 

Sarah entered their bedroom to find a bunch of paper roses on their bed with a note saying to go to the living room. Sarah quickly hurried down the stairs and into the room. There she found Katherine standing with a bouquet of actual flowers. 

"Happy anniversary, Sarah." Katherine said handing them over. "I have a question." 

The two had been going steady for quite some time. 

"I forgot." Sarah said looking sad. 

"It's okay, it's not for a few days." Katherine said. "Anyway, my question. Will you be my girlfriend?" Katherine smiled. 

"Of course." Sarah smiled hugging Katherine and kissing her. 

Every year after that Katherine left paper petals on the days leading up to their anniversary before giving her a bouquet of flowers on the day.


	50. Spralbert- Hands

Race was at sheepshead racetrack watching the horses. He bet on one called Blue. He had a good feeling about him. The horse was new and barely anyone had bet on him. 

The race passed quicker than expected. Blue had came in first so Race had won a lot of money and he was so excited. He ran all the way to Spot who wasn't too far away from the racetrack. 

"Look how much Ise won!" Race showed Spot before putting it away. 

Race put his hand out. Spot took it in his own, intertwining their fingers and holding his hand by his side. Race blushed. 

"Ise was going for a high five but this is better." Race kissed Spots cheek which furiously blushed a light pinky colour.   
————————  
Race and Spot were currently in Spots room in the Brooklyn lodging house. Race was drawing, well attempting to draw. Spot had just gone to check on the little ones and then came back up to Race who was basically a little one they way he acted. Spot tried to see what he was drawing but he hid it and stuck his tongue out. 

"I hate youse." Spot said sitting on the opposite side of the bed. 

"Well, according to this picture Ise drew of us holding hands, that has to be untrue." Race said showing him a childish drawing of two stick figures holding hands. 

"Youse is such a child." Spot said kissing his forehead. "Should Ise tuck you in with the little ones." He smiled. 

"Ise ain't little." Race folded his arms and Spot just stared at him. 

"When Albert comes back tomorrow we'll ask him." Spot said.   
———————————  
Not long after Albert returned the three boys were on Spots bed in Brooklyn. They were arguing about Race being a child. The arguments was interrupted when the power went out. As it was light at night the room turned to pitch black. 

"It's dark. Ise don't like it." Race admitted. 

"Don't worry, babe. Ise got this." Albert said before stomping lightly on the ground and his shoes lit up. 

"Holy crap." Race said shocked. 

"Correction, youse are both children." Spot folded his arms looking at them. 

Shortly after the power came back on a thunderstorm came. Spot got an older Brooklyn boys to watch the younger ones. He came back to Albert and Race in bed. 

"Tuck us in? Youse offered earlier." Race smiled. 

Spot came over and tucked the boys in and kissed them on their heads. He smiled at the two all snuggly in bed. He sat on top of the bed. 

"Ise hate storms." Albert said looking towards the window.

"Ise know. It's okay, me and Race has got youse." Spot said reaching down to hug both of them.


	51. Spralmer- Blankets

Spot, Race, Albert and Elmer had been dating for a year. Only recently they decided to share a bed after each having their own for a while. The boys went out and brought a massive bed with lots of pillows and a bit fluffy duvet.   
They were all excited to try out their new bed. Albert and Race decided to jump around on it. 

"Did we get together with children?" Elmer asked. 

"Yes we did but they refuse to believe that." Spot said wrapping his arms around Elmer. 

After the two boys finished jumping they all decided it was time to sleep. In the bed it went Albert, Race, Spot and then Elmer. That's the way they liked it. Elmer liked Spot wrapping his arms around him and Spot liked Race spooning him. Race liked Albert spooning him and Albert like spooning Race. 

Up until now the boys had only shared a bed in twos. Normally, it would be Albert and Race together and Spot and Elmer together. Now, they all were together and it felt perfect. Well that was until about the middle of the night when Albert woke up with no duvet on him. He noticed that Race or Spot didn't have any duvet on them either. At the end of the bed he saw Elmer with all the blankets he could have on him. Albert wanted to leave him as he looked so adorable. He quietly woke the other two up and pointed at Elmer.

Spot gently shook the boy, kissing his shoulder to wake him up.

"It can't be mornin' yet." Elmer mumbled still slowly waking up.

"It's not, you stole all the blankets, hun." Spot smiled. 

"Oh, sorry." Elmer said sleepily before letting go of the blankets. 

The boys sorted out the blankets and all went back to sleep quite quickly. Their peace was soon to be disturbed when Spot woke up to find Race at the opposite end of the bed with all the blankets. Races head was about to go off the end of the bed but somehow his feet were in Spots face still. 

Spot grabbed his phone by reaching over Elmer carefully. He quickly snapped a photo of Race before he fell off. Luckily when Race fell off he didn't hit head. The loud bang woke Albert, Elmer and Race up.

"What the..." Race said rubbing his shoulder. 

Spot grabbed his phone and showed them all. 

"Looks like we have two blanket stealers and someone who can magically switch ends of the bed." Spot smiled. 

"But how did Ise get over 'ere?" Race asked. 

Spot shrugged.   
——————————  
The boys were all snuggled on the couch. They were watching a Disney film and they had lots of blankets. Race was in Alberts lap and Elmer was in Spots lap. Race snuggled up into Alberts chest and while doing so he managed to steal all the blankets of Spot and Elmer. 

"Racer." Spot groaned. 

"Huh?" Race looked at him. 

"Youse stole the blankets again." Elmer laughed. 

Race quickly apologised and gave them their blankets back. Instead of sharing they had one each. This way they couldn't steal of each other.   
Elmer and Spot had fallen asleep so Albert turned the volume down on the new film they'd put on. He and Race snuggled under their blanket.   
Albert hummed a little song into Races ear before kissing the sensitive part. 

"Youse is so cute, doll." Albert smiled. 

These two were always affectionate whether they were with the other two or not. 

"Youse wanna see Spottie looking cute?" Race asked. Albert nodded. 

Race pushed his golden curls out of his eye and reached over and stoke Spots blanket. Spot slowly awoke from the lack of warmth. 

"Racer..Ise swear." Spot growled waking Elmer up. 

"And here's Spot bein' cute." Race pointed. 

"Ise gonna get Youse." Spot said before attacking Race with tickles. 

That's how all four ended up in a tickle fight with blankets left alone for once.


	52. Javey- Grief

It's was a normal day for the newsies of lower Manhattan. Well it was until the boys realise neither Davey nor Les had shown up for work. 

One of them to be missing every now and then was normal but both of them that was weird. Jack barely sold any papes that day, he couldn't stop thinking about where his boyfriend and Les could be.   
By the end of the day neither of them had shown up so Jack decided to go round to their house. He went round often, Davey's family loved him. 

He knocked on the door and Davey's dad opened it. His eyes were red and looked like he hadn't slept. 

"He's in his bedroom, be gentle with him." Davey's father said inviting Jack in. 

His dad saying be gentle with him be Jack anxious. What could be going on? Jack walked into Davey's bedroom which he shared with Les. Les wasn't there. Davey was laid on his bed, head down. Jack could hear the silent sobs.   
He gently sat down on Davey's bed and rubbed circles on his back. Davey looked up a little and then back down. Even though he knew only Jack would do that he wanted to check. Jack saw how his eyes looked like his fathers. 

"What's goin' on Dave?" Jack asked quietly. 

"My Ma....she-she passed." Davey sobbed sitting up. 

Jack didn't say anything, he knew Davey wouldn't want him to. He opened his arms. Davey immediately crashed into the hug, he buried his head into Jack's chest sobbing. Jack carried on running circles on his back. 

"Where's Les?" Jack asked. 

"Sarah took him on a walk, he's worse then me." Davey whispered. 

Jack hugged him tighter. The boys stayed like that and then Les came home. Jack invited Les into the hug. He hugged both the boys tightly. The three fell asleep like that.   
———— time skip ————  
It had been a few weeks since Davey's mother had passed. They'd only showed up for work now and then. Jack sold extra papes and dropped the money off and the Jacobs with a little more sometimes even if Davey's dad try to refuse it, Jack wouldn't let him.   
Jack came round to Davey's house to find only Davey home. He left the money of the table like he normally did and Davey took him to the bedroom. Davey sat down on the bed and got Jack too as well. Davey had clearly been crying again. 

"I have something to tell you..." Davey paused and swallowed. He tried not to cry again. "We're moving. To Washington." 

"But that's ages away." Jack said, his eyes closed not wanting to crying. 

"Ma always wanted to go there. Pa thought it'd nice. I don't wanna be I have to. I'm sorry, Jack." Davey said placing a hand on Jack's shoulder. 

"But what does that mean for us?" Jack swallowed. Looking Davey in the eye. 

"We are going to have to break up. It can't work long distance." Davey let the tears roll. Jack start crying. 

"When do ya go?" He asked. 

"An hour or maybe less." Davey said looking down. 

"Kiss me, one last time?" Jack asked. 

Davey kissed him long, hard and passionately. He didn't want to leave Jack but he didn't have a choice. His dad needed help with his grieving and the only way he could do that was by moving and Davey would do anything for his parents.   
When it time for them to go Jack stayed to see them go. Davey's older sister, Sarah and Davey's dad thanked Jack. Les gave Jack a big hug. Davey was last to say goodbye to Jack. He was already crying and set Jack off too. He wrapped his arms tightly around Jack who did the same back. When they finally let go Jack kissed Davey. One last time. 

"I'll see you again sometime, Jackie." Davey smiled weakly. 

Jack nodded.   
———— time skip ————  
Davey kept his promise not intentionally. Jack had tried getting in touch with Davey but Davey couldn't stand bringing himself to write back to Jack. The pain hurt too much. Loosing your mother and then your soulmate a few weeks after was painful. Even if only one passed. 

It had been a few years since they'd left. Davey's dad had decided it was time to move back. Davey was going to stay in Washington with Sarah but then he got a job offer in Manhattan he couldn't pass down.   
Jack was working for The World by drawing pictures to go along with articles and a fun little cartoon every week. He also sold his artwork which sold much better than he'd expected. 

When Davey left Jack barely left his bed for a week or two. It was Spot out of all people who helped him. Race got his boyfriend to come all the way from Brooklyn to help Jack. Spot knew Jack better than anyone. He'd get him out of bed.   
During the time Davey was in Washington, Jack had hooked up with Morris a significant amount of times. It didn't rid Jack's feelings for Davey but it hid them. Morris and Jack knew that their thing was only temporary.   
Davey was stood outside of the Manhattan newsboy lodging. It had gained in size by extensions at the back. Davey could hear Jack hurrying the younger ones to dinner and shouting at Race and JoJo to stop jumping on all the beds. Davey smiled, it was nice to hear his voice. Even though Davey thought it'd be hard to see him again but maybe it wouldn't. 

Davey walked up the stairs preparing himself as he walked up. He slowly entered and listened for Jack's voice. He heard him in the the older boys took. Davey walked over to the door and raced himself. He opened the door and slowly walked in.   
Jack was in the corner panting. His back was turned. The rest of the older boys were the middle. Race saw him first, he waved and smiled. The other boys looked over and waved. 

"Hey." Albert smiled bringing Davey into a hug. 

"Who's 'ere?" Jack asked not taking his eyes of his paper. 

"Looks, dummy." Crutchie laughed. 

Jack turned around. He just stood there for a second before Davey said something. 

"Rooftop?" Jack nodded. 

They both walked up to the rooftop in silence. They sat next to each other. 

"I told you I'd see ya again." Davey said. 

"Why didn't youse answer my letters." Jack asked. 

"I couldn't bring myself too. I felt like I'd lost you as well as Ma when I left. I thought it'd be easier to leave it." Davey sighed. 

"So Ise didn't do anything?" Jack asked. 

"Course not. Jack you a good person. I just loved ya too much." Davey admitted. 

"Youse loved me too much?" Jack asked to which Davey nodded. 

Jack moved closer and brought Davey's head to look towards him. Jack put his forehead against Davey. Davey smiled and close the gap between them. They kissed slowly. All the moments they missed in the years seemed to be fixed by this kiss. In this moment they realised how much they'd miss each other. When the kiss finished Jack smiled and went over to a corner of the rooftop where there was storage boxes. He opened on and brought over a paper that was rolled up.   
He gave it Davey who unraveled it. It was a drawing of the two together. Davey smiled and kissed Jack again. 

"Now that I'm back maybe we could get back together." Davey said nervously. 

"Ise hoping you might suggest that." Jack smiled.


	53. Albert/Elmer- Lips

Elmer and Albert were in their shared apartment. They had been dating for years but only moved in a couple of years ago. Albert was working on his laptop on the couch while Elmer was just finishing his breakfast.   
Albert always got up early to do work, he'd make breakfast and leave some for Elmer. He likes to be up early so he get spend the rest of the day with Elmer. 

"Albieeeee..." Elmer whined pitting his plate away. 

"Mmm." Albert said still typing away. 

"Youse has lips." Elmer came and sat by him. 

"Right." Albert laughed still typing. Elmer took his laptop and went and place it on the kitchen table. 

"Ise have lips." Elmer smiled. 

"Well done, Elmer." Albert stuck his tongue out. 

"Interesting." Elmer climbed into Alberts lap before kissing him gently. "We should do this more often." 

"Definitely." Albert smiled kissing him again.   
—————————  
Albert came home later than usual. His eye was black and blue and his lip spilt with blood slowly trickling out of it. He tried to come in quietly so he wouldn't wake up his boyfriend.   
When he came into the kitchen/living area, to find the first aid kit, he found Elmer awake on the couch staring at the floor. 

"Where-wait what happened?" Elmer asked hurrying over to fetch the first aid kid. He was clearly panicked. 

"Calm down, little sunshine. I'm okay, Ise just need some tissue." Albert tried to smile. 

"Youse need an ice pack on your eye." Elmer said hurrying to the freezer. 

"Elm, slow down and breathe. I'm fine honestly. As long as I have you I'm amazing." Albert said bringing Elmer into his lap. 

"I'd kiss Youse but Youse is bleedin'." Elmer smiled. He kissed him on his forehead and cheek.   
———— time skip ————  
Elmer and Albert had decided to take a break. Elmer hadn't been well, mentally so he need a break from everything. They still lived together swapping places on the couch and bed every couple of days. 

Albert was in the armchair reading a book and Elmer was on the couch watching tv. Expect, he wasn't really watching tv, he was watching Albert. Watching him read with passion. Watching them lips.   
It's was always those soft, pink lips that threw Elmer off. 

"Albie." Elmer said. Albert put his book on the coffee table looking at Elmer. 

Elmer didn't say anymore he came over to Albert and sat on his lap. He cupped his cheeks. 

"Those damn lips." Elmer mumbled before kissing him softly but passionately. "If Youse is still up for it, Ise think I'm ready for the break to be over." Elmer smiled. 

"Of course Ise am." Albert smiled kissing Elmer passionately


	54. Sprace- *put title here*

Race had finally ran into the famous King of Brooklyn, Spot, on the Brooklyn bridge docks. He swaggered over to him. Spot had seen this boy with blonde curls many of times. He knew was from Manhattan but let him stay in Brooklyn because of the Racetrack. 

"Hello, Higgins." Spot said, swinging his legs slightly. 

"Youse know my name?" Race replied. 

"Youse sell and come on my turf, of course Ise know your name." Spot said. 

"Everyone keeps tellin' me your the bad guy." Race said. "But to me you look like a bunny." He stuck his tongue out before putting his cigar into his mouth. 

"Oh god! Youse insulted me! Whatever shall I do? I'll be mentally and emotionally scarred for years!" Spot said sarcastically. 

"This maybe the beginnin' of a new friendship." Race smiled.

——— another time skip lol ———  
Spot and Race were sat once again on the Brooklyn bridge. Spot looked nervous but Race just passed it off because he assumed it was something to do with the newsboys.   
All of a sudden Spot got up with a growl and grabbed a stone. He threw hard into the water. He looked angry.

"What's up?" Race said looking towards him. 

"Ise think Ise in love with you and Ise terrified." Spot said looking away. 

Race grabbed Spot's arm and dragged him to a hidden part. He put his hands on Spots cheeks and kissed him hard. Spot was a little shocked at first but then wrapped his arms around Races waist. 

"That's why youse is allowed on Brooklyn turf cause Ise saw them blonde curls and fell in love." Spot smiled. Race kissed him again. 

——— another time skip ———  
It was time for Race and Spots wedding. It wouldn't be official and they did have to keep between their friends but it meant the world to them. 

When Spot saw Race walk down the isle with that smile that made him so happy he almost cried. He had to look away for a second or two. When Race reached the makeshift alter Spot reached up and move Races small curls out of his face. 

"Youse brought your cigar?" Spot laughed. 

"Course." Race replied. 

That night Spot and Race had the biggest smiles on their faces. They were finally happy. They finally had everything they ever needed or wanted.


	55. Javid- My Santa Fe

Jack sighed. He stared at the painting he did inspired my Santa Fe but something did feel right. It didn't look right. It not longer looked like he thought Santa Fe would. Jack just couldn't work it out. Crutchie had come up to the rooftop by this point so Jack decided to go to sleep but he couldn't. 

He closed his eyes and all he saw was Davey's eyes but he didn't know they were Davey's eyes. He opened his eyes and stared at the stars for a while before closing them again but yet there they were. Jack spent the whole night staring at the stars.   
At the circulation gate in the morning Jack looked like hell. He had bags under his eyes and he was constantly yawning. 

"Up late?" Race teased. 

"Ise was but not what youse think Ise was up for." Jack hit Race playfully. 

After a few minutes Davey arrived. Les dragged him straight over to Jack. 

"Morning, Jack." Les and Davey said at the same time. 

"Mornin' fellas." Jack smiled making eye contact for the first time. 

That's when it hit Jack. Those eyes he kept seeing last night weren't any fandoms eyes. They were Davey's. Why was he dreaming about Davey's eyes? 

Jack spent the whole day avoiding Davey. He even got Crutchie to take him with him. Whenever Les would question where Davey was or why was Jack avoiding him Jack would just pass it off. 

———— time skippy time ————  
Jack had started getting up early to get his papes. He managed to convince Oscar to give them to him early but he'd have to pay more. So he did. He didn't even sell in Manhattan anymore. Spot let him sell in apart of Brooklyn away from Race. But no matter how far Jack distanced himself from Davey he still thought about him and his eyes. 

And they do say that absence makes the heart grow fonder. 

When ever Jack got back to the lodging house he'd check on the boys who'd be asleep, but today it was different. Even though he came back at the same time he had been coming back all the older boys were awake. They were sat in the middle of the room, with Davey. Jack popped his head round expecting them to be asleep but when he saw they wasn't he tried to go back. Unfortunately, for Jack, Crutchie was right behind him and pushed him into the room. 

"Jack." Race started. "First you avoided Davey and then youse stared avoiding the rest of us. Youse even started sellin' in Brooklyn. What's goin' on?" Race said getting up from his spot in between Albert and Spot. 

Race came over and stood in front of Jack and crossed his arms. 

"Ise...uh...could Ise speak to Davey on the rooftop?" Jack stuttered and Jack did not stutter. 

"Sure." Davey said and smile forming on his face. 

Jack sat down on the rooftop sighing. Davey sat next to him. 

"What's wrong? Did I do something?" Davey said nervously. 

"What? No! Of course not, youse could never do anything wrong." Jack said looking into the eyes. 

That's when it hit him. 

"Ise like you...like more than friends." Jack swallowed. 

"Me too." Davey smiled. "Is that why you was avoiding me?" Jack nodded. "But you're going to Santa Fe." 

"Not anymore." Jack admitted. "Ise don't need to. You're my Santa Fe. Santa Fe is right in front of me. That's all Ise need, you." Jack smiled. 

Davey leaned in and cupped Jack's cheek before kissing him lightly. Jack had definitely found his Santa Fe.


	56. Sprace- Laps

Race loved Spot. He loved nothing more than Spot other than his cigar. Although there was one thing he sometimes consider to be something better than Spot. That thing was Spots lap. He loved curling up in his lap as small as he could when he was upset. He loved sprawling all over his lap when he wanted cuddles or wanted to be funny. He loved sitting in his lap and cuddling him to cheer Spot up. He loved sitting in his lap, facing towards Spot, and squishing his cheeks in between his hands because it made Race laugh. Race just really loved Spots lap and the idea of him being in. 

It had been a few days since Race saw Spot. Spot had meetings with other places and was very busy. Race also help Crutchie up to the rooftop while Jack was at meetings. Race felt fidgety, even though he had his cigar he was still fidgeting. Davey and Crutchie noticed he was like this. They was also finding it amusing when Albert tried helping. Albert invited Race into his lap which he did. The two was always like this, Spot didn't care. Race knew who his boyfriend was one and who his friend was. 

"Albert, Albie, I'm sorry but youse lap isn't the same as my Spottie's. Thank you tho." Race smiled and started pacing or skipping if you asked Davey. 

Jack had been stood in the door for a few minutes watching this take place. He had a smirk on his face and was silently laughing. 

"Race a few hours ago Itey told me to send youse to Brooklyn." Jack said. Itey was Spots second in command. 

"A few hours ago? Jack! Youse a jerk." Race said running out the door. 

He ran all the way to Brooklyn. Before he went to Spot's room he stopped at the bottom of the stairs and took a moment to breathe. He barraged into Spots room without knocking, something he did often which annoyed Spot. 

"Ise told you about knocking." Spot rolled his eyes. 

"Hello, did you die?" Race joked. 

"Not yet."

"Good, I require attention from youse lap and not the sexual kind." Race said sprawling over Spots lap. Spot kissed Races blonde curls and smiled. 

——————————  
A loud crash echoed through Brooklyn before being followed me a bright flash. Race was sleeping over at Brooklyn. When the first crash happened it woke Race immediately. He pulled the cover up this his chin, he didn't want to wake Spot but he did. 

"Come 'ere, Pretty boy." Spot whispered sweetly pulling Race into his lap. 

Race snuggled into Spots lap and chest. Spot wrapped his arms tightly around him and rocked him gently. He whispered a little story in Races ear to distract him from the storm. He always had a story ready. This way he was prepared to distract Race and himself but nobody knew that. 

Race was always happy and safe in Spots lap. Spot was always happy and safe with Race in his lap.


	57. Race/Oscar- Arguments

Race and Oscar was in the abandoned building once again but it was different this time. They weren't doing what they were normally doing, they were arguing. Oscar just told Race he'd met a girl and he liked her. 

"Youse is ready to me for her? After everything we've been through, Oscar." Race said trying to hide the pain. "What happened to us?"

"Us? There is no us, there never was." Oscar said. "Race, Antonio, I didn't mean that." 

"Youse do not get to call me Antonio. Youse call me nothin'." 

"Ise not sayin' there wasn't an us. We just wasn't exclusive. Ise still love you." Oscar admitted. 

"If lies keep comin' from that mouth Ise will punch it." Race shouted. 

"Leave. Before we end up doing something we regret." Oscar said not wanting Race to go. 

"Ise already did something Ise regret." Race said storming out. 

He didn't return to the newsboy lodging until about one am. Race still had tears rolling when he did return. He walked in to find Albert awake. He wasn't the only one, Elmer was sitting in Alberts lap crying. Elmer and Albert had been dating for a while. Albert saw Race first. 

"Racer..." Albert said seeing the tears on his face. 

Elmer ran over and hugged him. Elmer and Race had always bee close. Albert took them into the kitchen to not disturb the others. 

"What's the matter?" Albert asked Race who was still being hugged by Elmer. 

"Oscar..." Race said. That's all he needed to say. 

"All he's done is use youse. Why can't youse see that?" Albert said. 

"He hasn't and didn't use me." Race said pulling Elmer off him who went to Albert for a hug. "Don't speak bad about him."

"But he's upset youse..." Elmer said. 

"And? Ise still love him. Look just let me go to bed." Race said storming into the bedroom.   
———— next morning ————  
Race didn't speak to anyone that morning. Albert explained to Jack something had happened with Oscar but Race never told him what it was. Race sighed when he got to the square and saw both the Delancey brothers at the newspaper area. Damn weasel being ill all the time. 

Albert went before Race. He gave Oscar a dirty look before snatching his papers. 

"Oi. Watch it red." Morris spat at Albert who just stuck his finger back up. 

Race was up next. He gave his money to Morris who smiled at him. Did he know? Oscar went to give Race his papers but instead Morris picked some up and gave them to him. His question was answered. He did know.   
Later that day in the afternoon Race was walking near Brooklyn bridge. He found it hard going near the bridge since Spot. Spot had to move to England after a soaking went to far and he almost died. Race looked at the bridge and sighed. Two relationships both ended badly. 

"Racetrack." Race turned around it was Morris. "Can we talk?" Morris lead him to an alleyway. 

"What do ya want? I'm not really in the mood." Race sighed. 

"He's really sorry. He didn't mean it. Plus he didn't tell ya the full story." 

"Full story?" Race looked hopeful. 

"He found a girl so ma would think he was straight. She likes another girl." Morris said. "He just didn't want to say that. It got out of hand and he wasn't thinking straight." 

"Oh." Race said. 

"He's in the building if ya wanna see him." Morris said before patting him on the shoulder and leaving him. 

Race went to the building. There Oscar was. 

"Sorry." They both said together causing the pair to laugh. 

"Ise do love ya, Antonio. Ise meant what Ise said." Oscar admitted. 

"Ise love ya too. Can we just forget yesterday?" 

"If ya want." Oscar smiled. 

Race ran over to him and hugged him tightly. He always felt safe in Oscars arms or around him. He pulled back and leaned his forehead against Oscars. They smiled before Oscar closed the gap and kissed him gently. They were happy, they had all they needed.


	58. Finch/Elmer- Jokes

The newsboy were sat around a table playing poker, hosted by Race. They were sharing laughs, jokes and smiles. Race was winning, as always. This game of poker was teams of two. Elmer was with Finch. Race and Albert. Jack and Davey - Davey wasn't really   
playing but was sat under Jack. Mush and Blink. Mike and Ike. JoJo and Buttons. 

The newsies who weren't playing were sat around watching. 

"Good joke." JoJo laughed at the joke Mush tried to make. 

"I'm a joke." Elmer smiled weakly. 

"El, youse have to be funny to be a joke." Finch replied. 

"I'm gonna get youse." Elmer sat getting up and chasing Finch into the alleyways of Manhattan. 

The game they were playing was no longer important to them. Elmer was chasing Finch and this was their new game. Finch ran and ran. He was about to lose Elmer until he found himself in an alley with no way out. 

"Crap." Finch mumbled. 

"Do youse kiss your slingshot with that mouth?" Elmer laughed. 

"Now. That, that was a good joke." Finch said out of breath. He leant against a wall. 

"Really?" Elmer smiled. 

"Yes." He smiled back. 

"Ise not very good at jokes." Elmer replied. 

"Youse is good at being one." Finch joked. 

"Hey! Ise will steal your slingshots. Ise know where you keep them all."

"As if you'd do that!" Finch gasped jokingly. 

"Ise would." Elmer smiled. 

"What if Ise gave you something to do other than that?" Finch questioned. 

"What would that be?" 

Elmer didn't get a word response instead Finch leaned towards him and kissed him softly. Elmer was surprised at first but soon relaxed into the kid. 

"That." Finch smiled. 

"Well that would be good." Elmer smiled.


	59. Spot/Davey- Surprise

Spot had been traveling further down Brooklyn Bridge since new boy Davey had started working as a Newsies in Manhattan. He moved further each day to not raise suspicion, though nobody would pick him up on it anyway. 

There was something about this walking mouth that intrigued Spot. Maybe it was the fact he changed so much since the strike started. Davey went from being this shy boy who only wanted to work to being someone who was confident and a born leader.   
Spot desperately wanted to get to know this boy but would Davey find it weird? 

It took Spots a good few weeks of thinking before he decided he'd talk to Davey. He managed to get him alone during work. He asked if could meet at a specific time and place. Davey said yes assuming it was a business type thing but his thoughts changed when Spot told him not to tell anybody. 

Davey had heard of Spot and his reputation long before he'd met him. If Spot told you not to tell anyone you didn't because he'd find out. One way or another. That would only lead to hard times for you. 

Davey dressed causally and walked over to the Brooklyn newsboy lodging. He was sent up to Spots room by a Newsies named Itey, who was Spots second in command. He gently knocked on the worn door. 

"Come in." Spot said, something in his voice a little different. 

Davey took a deep breath in and walked in. He shut the door behind him. 

"Did one of the guys do something? I assure you I'll do everything in my power to make them stop." Davey rambled, feeling nervous. 

"Hey calm down! Nobody did nothin'. Ise just wanna talk to you. Alone. That's why Ise sent strict instructions." Spot explained. 

Davey nodded feeling more relaxed. "About what?" 

"It's a little complicated to say. Ise would like to show you. Ise don't do feelings." Spot replied. 

"Okay, that's fine." Davey said a little confused. 

Spot walked towards Davey who was still stood by the door. He took a deep breath in and out. He had to stand on his toes a little to reach him. Spot slowly leaned in, thinking about what he was doing, then he kissed Davey softly on the lips putting his hand on Davey's waist to steady himself. At first Davey was surprised. He was shocked but then he felt relaxed. A new weird feeling came over him and he kissed Spot back. He put his hand on Spots cheek to reassure him he was alright with this. Davey felt a wave of sadness come over him when the kiss ended. 

"Ise don't do feelings. So hopefully that sort of explains it. But there's something about you that intrigues me and draws me to you." Spot said looking away feeling embarrassed slightly. 

Davey did something he never thought he'd do. He put his index finger under Spots chin and made Spot look at him. 

"That explains it enough, Spot. Don't worry about it. I like you too." Davey smiled. 

Spot felt a relaxed. His shoulders loosened. Davey understood and felt the same. He smiled and kissed Davey again. After the kissed finished Davey brought Spot into a hug, he didn't know why he just felt so happy.


	60. Morris/Albert- Risks

Whenever Albert shows up to the circulation gate Morris struggles to keep his eyes off him. Often his brother Oscar has to hit him to keep him awake. Oscar knows Morris is gay, he knows Morris likes Albert. Oscar doesn't care as long as Morris is safe.  
Morris was finding it harder to not look at Albert, he was finding it harder to stay away from him as well. He had to take that risk. Morris knew where Albert sold, he also knew the Albert sold alone. But was he ready to take this risk? Albert might not like him back and get the rest of the newsies to soak him. Morris could handle 2 of them but not all of them. Morris shook his head he had to get that out of his head. If he didn't try he'd never know. 

Morris approached Albert. He saw he was trying to sell his last paper.

"I'll buy that." Morris told him. 

"Yeah, sure. Don't joke, Delancey." Albert rolled his eyes. 

"I'm being serious." Morris got his money out of his pocket and even a little more. He knew how hard they worked. "And my names Morris." 

Albert thought for a minute before taking the money of Morris and giving him the paper. 

"Could we talk? Alone." Morris asked, quicker than he would have liked to. 

"Sure. Follow me." Albert lead him to an alleyway. 

It was safe to say Albert was nervous. Was Morris just buttering him up so he could soak him? Albert had always had small feelings for Morris but decided to ignore them, he knew what the other Newsies would say. 

"I'm gonna take a massive risk here. I've been wanting to tell you this for a while." Morris said, he paused and took a breath. "I like you." 

Albert didn't say anything, he couldn't and he didn't want to. Instead he put his hand on Morris' cheek and pulled him into a small gentle kissed. Morris has always imagined how Albert would feel when he kissed him. He didn't imagine it would be so gentle and soft and passionate all the same time. 

They eventually broke away but only for a few seconds so they could breathe and smile at each other.   
——————————  
Albert had managed to go home and not to have anyone see his hickeys. However, that morning was a different story. On their way to the circulation gate Albert bent down to tie Buttons shoelace for him when Race noticed the purple/red lovebites on his neck. Race elbowed Jack and pointed to them. 

"Albert." Jack said as Albert got up and looked at him. "Who youse got lovebites off?" Jack questioned as they approached the circulation gate. 

"No one for youse, cowboy. My love life is private." Albert said, lying slightly. Newsies never kept stuff like that private. 

Albert got in line behind Race who was behind Jack and Davey. Jack brought his and Davey's papes. When Race went to buy his papes he saw a small hickey on Morris' neck. Now he knew Albert only gave people small hickeys and normally only one. 

"Odd." He mumbled taking his papes before walking over to Jack and pointing out what he noticed. 

Albert payed for his papes. When he took them off Morris, he paused for a moment and smiled. He went to walk off when he was stopped by a hand on his back. He turned to see Jack and Race standing there. All the newsies stopped what they were doing to watch what was happening. 

"So, Morris is your private love life, Albert." Jack said. 

Albert looked to the floor, he couldn't stop himself going red but Morris could. 

"If I am, why is it any of your business?" Morris said getting slightly angry. "If I was going to hurt him i would have done it already. I don't waste time, Kelly. You know that." 

Jack nodded. "Youse have a point. As angry as Ise am about this, there's not much Ise can do. But you best be careful, Delancey." 

"Yeah. Otherwise you'll have us to deal with." Race added. 

Albert looked up and smiled at Morris before going off to work. Later that day Albert met Morris in the same Alleyway they had their first kiss. They were happy and nobody could do anything.


	61. Spot/Jack- New Beginnings

Spot and Jack hadn't spoken in months. They called it quits and stop speaking. Now when the leader of Brooklyn newsies and the leader of Manhattan newsies stop talking chaos breaks loose. 

Nobody really knew what to do with themselves. Race didn't know whether to stay in Manhattan or sell at sheepshead racetrack like he usually did. His choice was made up for him when Jack told him to stay away from Brooklyn bridge.   
Newsies in Manhattan who were friends with Newsies in Brooklyn or other places suddenly only had friends in Manhattan. Spot had managed to turn all the other cities against Manhattan even though Manhattans been nothing but good to them. 

Jack slowly became depressed. Nobody noticed because Jack seemed himself but behind close doors where nobody was watching he cried. He would cry a lot, most times he would cry himself to sleep. Now Jack never cried, if he cried you knew something was up. He didn't know he needed Spot until he was gone. 

Spot hid his feelings and he hid them well. To everyone he was fine, he was better than ever. But he was also more strict then ever. Nobody should be out of bed past bed time unless they needed the toilet. Nobody was to be out after curfew and Spot needed to know where everyone was and where everyone was selling. To the newsies Spot had just become protective. 

Jack really couldn't take anymore of himself crying every night. He needed Spot. He needed to talk to Spot. He walked over to Brooklyn. The boys who were out looked at Jack like he was a flying pig. He walked over the Brooklyn lodging house and straight it. He walked upstairs and barged into Spots room shutting the door behind him. 

Lucky for him Spot was actually in there. Unlucky for him Spot was crying. Spot looked over at Jack like he was going to kill him but instead he just walked over and hugged him. He hugged him hard. Spots arm wrapped around Jack's waist and he buried his head into Jack's chest. Jack wrapped his arms around Spots torso. 

Neither of them knew how long they stayed hugging for but eventually the moved over to the bed. Spot laid with one arm draped over Jack's waist and his head on Jack's chest. Jack was playing with Spots hair. Neither of them said anything for a while. 

"Ise missed youse.." Spot eventually said. 

"Ise missed youse too. Ise haven't been able to handle life with youse." Jack admitted. 

"Maybe all we needed to do was talk things through." 

"Maybe were just a bit hot headed." 

"Maybe." Spot said before lifting his head up to look at Jack. 

The two looked at each other for a few seconds. Jack put his fingers on Spots chin and brought Spots face close to him. 

"Hi." Spot whispered. 

"Hey." Jack whispered back. 

Spot leaned in towards Jack and kissed him softly and gently. God how he missed the feeling of Jack's lip against his. Jack's warm breath against his. Jack's body against him. Jack's everything. 

"To new beginnings." Spot said. 

"To new beginnings." Jack said kissing Spots nose. Spot blushed. Whenever Jack kissed his nose Spot always blushed.


	62. Spralbert- Small

Albert, Spot and Race were all sat on the couch. Spot in Alberts lap, Race on the couch with his feet on on the other two. 

"Spottie.." Race said. 

"Yes, Pretty boy." Spot looked at him. Albert looked at him as well while playing with Spots hair. 

"Why are youse so small?" Albert snorted. To which Spot hit him and Race. 

"Ise is not small." He said folding his arms. 

"Hate to break it to youse, Spot, But youse are tiny." Albert said kissing his head.

"Ise is not." Spot said getting angry   
————————  
"Who's wants to hear a story?" Spot asked. 

"Me!" Albert and Race said in unison. 

"Okay. When Ise was small-" Spot was cut off by Race bursting out into laughter. "What's so funny?" 

"Youse said when youse was small. What do Youse mean was?" Race couldn't stop laughing. "Youse still are small." 

Spot gave him a death stare. "No need for that. Albert back me up." 

Albert was just watching and laughing. "No can do because he has got a point." 

"Oh, come on!" Spot said. "That's not even fair, I'm always out numbered. Race Ise should have left you alone on that street corner." 

"But Youse didn't." Race smirked.   
—————————  
"Right okay, what do youse call a king who is only 12 inches tall?" Albert asked. 

"Ooh Ise know! Spot Conlon." Race laughed. 

Spot just looked at Race and Albert. 

"A ruler, Race. The answer is a ruler." Spot folded his arms.  
—————————  
"Hey Al, Spots not a Conlon." Race said. 

"What?" Spot and Albert said. 

"He's too short." Race replied. 

"Don't you dare." Spot said. 

"He's a semi-Conlon." Race laughed. 

"ANTONIO HIGGINS." Spot shouted. Albert laughed as Spot chased Race around.


	63. Race/Romeo- My Juliet

Race and Romeo were sat in an abandoned building. They were sat close, like very close. Like closer than two friends would be.   
Romeo had his arm around Race. Race had his head on Romeo's shoulder and was playing with his cigar, occasionally he took draws from it. 

"Racer." Romeo said. 

"Romeo." Race replied.

"Doesn't matter." 

"Tell me." Race took his cigar out of his mouth and looked at Romeo. 

Romeo looked at Race. He stared into those bright blue eyes, how could he not tell him. He had to tell him. He has to tell him how he felt. 

"I-erm-Ise like youse." Romeo looked away. 

"Look at me." Race said. 

Romeo shook his head. 

"Ro, look at me." 

Romeo sighed and looked at him. Race smiled before closing the gap in-between them. He put his soft pink lips against Romeo and kissed him gently. 

"Ise was hoping you'd feel like that." He smiled, he cheeks rosy pink.

Romeo smiled and put his forehead against Race's. They stayed like that for a few moments until one of them close the gap between them and kissed the other again. Their soft lips gently met in the middle. They moved together, in perfect sync as if this was their mission. 

They pulled apart after a while. Both panting, wanting the air. 

"What does this mean?" Romeo asked. 

"What do Youse think, Ro. Youse a dweeb." Race laughed. 

"So this means there is an us?" He checked. 

"Yes." Race kissed him again.

"So, I'm you're Romeo and you're my Juliet." Romeo smiled. 

"Why do Ise have to be the girl?" Race asked. 

"Do Ise need to explain?" Romeo giggled. 

"How dare youse." Race playful hit Romeo on the arm. 

They smiled at each other. They smiled at each other a lot for that day and the next week. They smiled a lot whenever they were together. They smiled a lot when they were thinking about each other.


	64. Race/Romeo- Secrets

Jack had noticed Race and Romeo were spending more time together. He noticed they were acting strange. He weren't the only one, Albert noticed it to. He didn't like it how his best friend was spending less and less time with him as each day passed.  
Albert asked Jack if he'd noticed their strange behaviour. 

"Yes." Jack replied. "Ise asked them about it and they said nothing is going on. Something clearly is happening. It's making me mad." Jack said getting angry. 

Albert nodded and left Jack to calm down.   
———————————  
Jack became more angry each day. The stranger they became, the more angry he had became. 

Jack gave in one day when everyone was in the lodging room. 

"Race, Romeo. Youse best tell me what's going on before Ise kill somethin' or someone." Jack shouted. 

"Nothin's goin' on, Jack. How many times do Ise have to tell you." Race got up. 

"Something is. It's not just me seeing it. Albert does too and the others." Jack replied. 

Race shot a look over to Albert. Who nodded. 

"He's right. Youse being different. Youse spending less time with me." Albert said quietly. 

"We haven't been acting differently." Race shouted, tears welling up in his eyes. 

Romeo noticed this and went an stood by Race. He put a hand on his back and rubbed it gently. 

"If something wasn't up, youse wouldn't be crying." Jack said in a calmer voice. 

"Fine." Race looked at Romeo who nodded. "We are going out." 

Jack looked at them for a second and laughed. 

"What? Youse find that funny?" Race said getting angry. 

"No, Ise find it funny youse is getting worked up. Youse know we would never judge youses. Half of us is like youse." Jack laughed a little. 

"Oh." Races angry frown had now turned into a smile. Romeo had a similar one on his face.

Everything was going to be okay.


	65. Ralbert- Ghosts

Race sighed. He stared at the unmarked grave sadly. He wondered to himself how someone so young could die. He wondered who would take his soulmate from him. Him and Albert were close as two people could be. They'd do everything together. Then Albert told Race how much he loved him. Race told him how much he loved him. Then they kissed. 

Then everything changed. They had to live a life where they had to keep it a secret - other than in the lodging house. But other than that everything changed for the better until Albert was killed. Until some idiots soaked him too much. Until Albert left his soulmate behind. 

Race walked back to the newsboy lodging without a cigar in his mouth, without his usual cheeky smile, without his soulmate. Jack had been allowing him to stay in the single bedroom just while he healed.   
He walked in and sighed. Race slowly took his shoes off before looking up. When he looked up he saw Albert sat on his bed. He looked at the ginger haired boy then looked back at the door. 

"But, youse is dead." Race said a little shocked. 

"Ise is dead." Albert looked at Race 

Race just stood there and nodded his head. 

"Ise is here because you is looking for who killed me but Racer it was an accident. Youse need to stop looking for them and heal. They didn't mean to." Albert said in his soft voice. 

Race looked a little shocked. 

"But how does I heal without you." Race asked. 

"Because you does what i want to do. Do what Ise always wanted to." Albert said before leaving through the wall. 

Race sat on the end of the bed. He sighed and picked up his cigar. For the first time in ages he took a draw from it. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the bucket list him and Albert have been making since they were small. He looked at it, to heal all he needed to do was try and do the things on this list.


	66. Ralbert- Sleep, Angry Albert

Albert had been working since 9am. Race brought him food every now and then but Albert didn't may it much attention. 

It was now 10pm and Race was finishing watching 'who wants to be a millionaire'. He could see Albert from the corner of eye. Albert banged his hand on his head a couple of times before going back to writing and scribbling. 

"Al, maybe it's time we go to bed." Race said gently turning the television off. 

"No." Albert sort of shouted, banging the table at the same time. 

When Albert raised his voice, Race whimpered because he wasn't expecting it. He looked taken back before nodding and heading up to the bedroom alone and in silence.   
Albert stared at the clock. 13 hours he'd been working. He was tired and hungry and angry. He had screwed his work up so many times and all he wanted to do was hit a wall. 

So he did. He stood up and hit the wall until the skin on his knuckles was broken and he was bleeding. He hit the white wall as much as he could. As hard as he could. 

While he was hitting the wall Race was hidden under the duvet with his headphones in trying to block the sound out. He had previously tried dealing with Albert when he was angry before but that didn't end well. It was better to leave Albert alone most of the time.   
Albert cleaned his knuckles and bandaged them up. He cleaned his face, trying to get rid of the evidence that he'd been crying. Because Albert doesn't cry. Well he does but Race did not need to know that. 

Albert walked upstairs and knocked gently on the door. Race had paused his music to see if Albert had stopped. He poked his head over the top of the duvet. He smiled weakly. 

"I'm sorry, Love." Albert said coming towards him slowly. 

Race open the duvet to invite Albert in. Albert came over and climbed in. Race pulled the covers over their heads. 

"Don't be sorry." Race kissed Albert's knuckles. "You're just tired and hungry. So you can sleep now and I'll make you a big breakfast in the morning." 

Albert kissed Race on the lips. "I love that idea but perhaps it's best I help with breakfast. Don't want you burning anything." Albert chuckled. 

Race smiled and pulled Albert closer to him. He took the covers of the head and snuggled in Albert and duvet. And that's how they fell asleep - together with Albert still in his everyday wear and Race still with one earphone in.


	67. Ralbert- Royalty

This was inspired by the book Red, White and Royal blue (brilliant book by the way) 

Albert was a Prince, like an actual prince. He had a kingdom and subjects. He also had one job - well sort of two - but he must marry a girl of nobility and produce an heir. Though Albert was not like the other princes. He did not wish to marry a girl. He did want a child though. But in a room full of attractive people Alberts eyes would go straight to the men not the women. 

Alberts kingdom is large and have a few large farms owned by the commoners. Albert and his father visited this farms regularly through out the year as his father always wanted to be a farmer but he was not born into the right family for that. On one of the farms was a boy - Antonio Higgins who goes by Racetrack or Race - he had blonde, fair hair and bright blue eyes. He had also stolen Alberts heart the first time he met. 

Race had only been working on the farm for over year. He was taken in my the farmers after he was left without parents. Although Race did not care for farming it give him food in his stomach and a roof over his head so he got on with it.   
It's the week of visiting the farms and Albert just wanted to go farm in particular. He did not care about the others. He just wanted to see the blue eyed boy. When the time arrived for them to go to Jacobis farm, Albert demeanour changed to be a very positive one, his father noticed instantly. 

Race saw the carriage approaching, as he cared for the potatoes, he rolled his eyes. How can people with so much money just flaunt it like that knowing there is so many people less fortunate then them in the kingdom.   
Alberts father saw his face lit up as he looked at the skinny, fair-haired boy in the distance. He purposely asked the owner of the farm if they could speak to boy. 

"To get an idea off his life." His father said when it was so his son could talk to the boy. His father wasn't blind to his sons love life. 

Albert started to feel a bit panicky when they started to approach the boy. He'd met him once before an interaction that was more of an argument than anything. Race looked up when the arrived. He looked a moment before going back to his work, he didn't say hello, he didn't smile and he didn't bow. He just looked. 

"Excuse me, young boy, I was wondering if you might care to tell me and my boy how the farming life is." Alberts father said. 

"No, I do not care. I do not care to talk to those with money who just flaunt when you are fully aware they are so so many people in the kingdom last fortunate then you who have to steal to eat. Who have to sleep in the alleyways with no blankets and no roof over theirs heads. Those who have no family to support them, to love them. And you just give them the side eye as the past by. And as for your son who pushed over and didn't even stop to see if he was ok." Race said and the left quickly without looking back. He was definitely going to be in trouble for this. 

But as for Albert pushing a less fortunate over, that was true but it was an accident. Albert did not mean to and be could not stop as he was on his way to see his mother who was extremely ill. 

"I am really-" the owner of the farm began to say. 

"Please do not apologise. It is fine. Actually I think we rather needed to hear that for it helps us see what the others are going through and how they feel." The king spoke.  
(This is where I began to wonder where the hell im I going with this?)

Albert watched the boy walk away. The feelings of love now turned to hate. He didn't like seeing anyone being disrespectful to his father. His saw where Race was coming from but his was still disrespectful.   
——— time skip ———  
Race had been asked to work in the palace garden, a job he could not deny. He would actually get paid as well as having a roof over his head and food. Although he would have to work for the family he so desperately despised the amount of money he would get was 100% worth it. He mostly thought he'd get a few friends.

He wasn't wrong about that, there he met Jack, Crutchie, Davey, Finch, Buttons, Spot and Elmer. Along with a bunch of others. He made friends he'd do anything for. 

The only weird thing about the job was every time he'd look up towards the palace he would see the ginger boy who came to his farm looking at him but he would soon look away. 

One day Race was asked to take a bouquet of colourful tulips to the young princes room. He assumed it was for a princess, a future wife of the ginger boy. 

Race knocked on the door with the tulips in one hand. Albert opened and smiled - a little bit with happiness, a little bit with bitterness. 

"Ise was asked to bring these to you." Race said. 

"Come in." Albert said standing aside. Race found this weird but he could not exactly deny the prince after being disrespectful to his father. 

Albert shut the door behind him and took the tulip of Race. He put all one in a vase. He kept a red one out. Race stood close the door, not sure what was about to happen.

"I want to beat you up." Races expression suddenly changed to one filled with anxiousness. "I should beat you up but..." he trailed off. 

"But?" Race said with a bit of curiosity. 

Albert did not say anything. Instead he walked towards Race and pushed him gently against the wall. He looked at him and put his finger under his chin. Race looked up at the taller boy with a slight smirk upon his lips. Albert learned forward with Race meeting him halfway. Their lips met gently. The miss was filled with passion and rage. It was feisty but also loving. They broke away both with pink cheeks and smile up on their face. 

"Come back here tonight at 12. If anyone asks I have given you permission." Albert said beginning to open the door then stopping. He went over to the red tulip he had left on his desk, grabbed and passed it to Race. "For you, love." Albert kissed Races cheek and placed the tulip into his hand.


	68. Javid- How I really feel

A/N- I watched newsies again. Jack and Katherine are barely on stage together. They do not interact with each other much. So Jack and Davey forever boys. Also just saw how some of my Jack and Davey stories are Javid and the others are Javey.

Jack realised how he really felt when he saw that disappointment on Davey's face. It was the moment Jack had just betrayed them all at the rally in Medda's theatre. When he saw Davey's face he it hurt him. It stung him. He tried calling Davey but he just left. (Can i just say when this happens in the musical Katherine is also there but he calls after Davey instead)

Jack went up to his penthouse in the sky and found Katherine going through his things and she gave the excuse the specs let her up.

"Look I ain't got no time for this. There is something ise need to do." Jack said grabbing his secret drawings of Davey.

"Wait! Before you go please tell me you feel it too." Katherine said, blushing slighlty.

"Feel what?" Jack said very quickly as he needed to get to Davey.

Katherine felt a bit taken back at this. "The sparks." She smiled. "The love sparks." 

"Ya gotta be kiddin' Katherine. Ise barely know youse. Ise sorry. Most of us don't swing your way anyways." Jack said rushing off leaving Katherine there shocked. 

Jack went straight to the lodging. In front of the door was Les and Race. 

"Oi traitor youse ain't allowed here" Race said angrily. 

"Please. Ise need to speak to Davey on the rooftop." Jack pleaded. Les could see he looked sorry. 

Les looked at Race with his puppy eyes. 

"5 minutes." Race said going inside to get Davey.   
——————  
Davey climbed up to the roof top. He was angry. What did Jack possibly want? Davey spoke so highly of him and went and backstabbed them. 

"What do you want?" Davey angrily said. 

Jack didn't say anything he just handed Davey the drawings. Davey tried to hide his smile but he couldn't. 

"These don't give me an explanation as nice as they are." Davey said half mad half happy. 

"Ise did it for youse. Pulitzer was going to take you away from youse family and put you in the refuge. Ise couldn't have that happen." Jack said looking down. 

Davey came over to him and lifted his chin up. 

"Youse still betrayed us but you can make up for that. Katherine told me about an idea. She said you stole for the kids in the refuge and you have a picture of what it's like in there. We print that as well as letter to fight for the working kids." Davey said smiling. 

"We have one problem, we can't print it." Jack said. 

"There has to be one printing press Pulitzer doesn't know about." Davey said. 

"Oh no." Jack smiled slightly. "In the basement. There's one there. Hopefully Katherine will still be on our side and can get us in" 

"Why wouldn't she be on our side?" Davey asked. 

"She thought there was something romantic between me and her. Ise rejected her." Jack said. 

"There isn't?" Davey asked to which Jack shook his head. Davey smiled slightly. "All the boys thought you were head over heels for someone. We assumed it was her." 

"Ise is head over heels for someone. But it's not her. It's youse" Jack said nervously. Davey smiled and kissed him. 

They both smiled and then laughed. 

"Come on we've got a job to do" Davey smiled.


	69. Davey's Mistake

Davey doesn't mean to make mistakes they just happen. Like that time he made an offhand comment about striking and days later half the city was on strike. Although that mistake had a good outcome most of them don't. 

1\. Specs is too tall. 

Davey's mom finally let him and Les stay over to sleep at the lodging house. It took her a lot of convincing to say yes but she did eventually.  
Davey was cuddling with Jack. They were in the house instead of the rooftop because of the rain. Or the goddamn rain as Jack likes to call it.  
The newsies were all chatting about random stuff and they all started to quieten down and go to bed. 

"I'm too for this bunk bed, my feet stick out." Specs pouted. 

"Push all the beds together and make one giant bed with two stories." Davey said laughing. 

"Dave, will you go and get me a glass of water." Jack said. 

"Please?" Davey said. 

"Please."

Davey went off to get Jack a glass of water and while he was gone all the newsies did exactly what he said. Davey came back and almost dropped the glass. 

"What the papers happened in here?" Davey said shocked. 

"We only did what you said." Race said. 

Davey just face palmed. He had to more careful about he said.

2\. Homicide 

Race had just come back from sheepheads racetrack in a huff. 

"Ise won a lot and some idiots took my goddamn money." Race clearly had been spending to much time with Jack. 

"Just kill them and take all the money." Davey mumbled. He'd just finished a murder book Katherine had let him borrow. 

"Hmm. That's not a bad idea actually. Thanks Davey." Race smiled and started looking around the room. 

"I didn't mean it." Race didn't listen. "What have I done Jack?" Davey looked at Jack for help. 

"Racer. He was kiddin'." Jack said. 

"Oh. I did think it was slightly out of his character." Race said.


End file.
